L'Appel du Sang
by Keurjani
Summary: Suite de Pouvoirs du Sang  Harry et Tom ont sauvé le Monde d'Albus Dumbledore.. Mais leur destin ne se cantonne pas qu'à ça. La Magie en péril a besoin d'eux et de tant d'autres encore. Le Mal existe toujours et les Vampires ne règnent pas encore.  Yaoi
1. Prologue

**L'APPEL DU SANG**

+.+.+

_« La prophétie de Sybille Trelawney voulait qu'ils s'affrontent pour le destin des sorciers, et le disait clairement: ils vivront ensemble ou devront mourir._

_La prophétie de Merlin leur a donné un avenir différent, un avenir tourné vers la générosité d'une magie agonisante plutôt que de les cantonner à l'égoïsme sorcier._

_Harry James Lilia Cain Potter._

_Sauveur du Monde. Vampire. Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis. Sorcier. Réceptacle de la Magie._

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_Plus Grand Mage Noir du Siècle. Humain. Réceptacle de la Magie._

_C'étaient les élus. Ils ont allié les créatures magiques et sauvé les sorciers d'Albus Dumbledore, le mage blanc qui s'était perdu sur le chemin de la gloire et du Pouvoir. Ils ont unis le monde des sorciers contre un tyran caché et ont libéré les créatures magiques des étaux qui les étouffaient._

_Harry Potter. Celui-qui-a-sauvé-le-monde. Et Tom Marvolo Riddle. Celui-qui-a-failli-dominer-le-monde._

_Ils étaient fiers et beaux quand ils se sont sacrifiés pour le monde, et leurs corps endormis reposent en paix dans leur monument de cristal; car telle est la leçon: servir la Magie, c'est abolir la différence pour une fin commune à tous._

_Les pouvoirs du sang se sont déchaînés, l'Attirance, la Métamorphose et l'Union. Le Sang, ce qui nous maintient en vie, mais qui signe aussi notre mort. Saveur suave de la liberté, mais épée de Damoclès qui ne sera jamais levée._

_Vie à double tranchant._

_Préservez nous toujours, Sauveurs Noirs; qu'avec vous la Magie n'abandonne jamais ceux qu'elle baigne de sa lumière. Et que résonne l'Appel du Sang quand sonnera le glas de ses ennemis._

_Tout est déjà écrit, dans les étoiles que seuls des yeux inhumains peuvent voir. Et notre règne viendra. »_

Archives de la Chambre des Diseurs –

Recueil des Premiers Sangs du Monde.

« Paroles du temps retranscrites par Leian Astaroth del Tiduam ».

* * *

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Genre:** Surpernaturel -Fantasy- Romance

**Disclaimer:** L'œuvre de base est Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling. Je ne prend pas en compte l'intégralité de cette oeuvre et ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fiction. L'idée du scénario, les personnages n'ayant rien à voir avec l'original de l'œuvre sont ma propriété personnelle.

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est la suite de ma fiction « Les Pouvoirs du Sang » (disponible via mon profil). Je vous remercie de bien vouloir la lire avant pour connaître certains faits qui sont piliers de cette histoire-ci.

Pour ceux qui me retrouvent après cette absence de six mois; je vous salue et vous souhaite un bon voyage en ma compagnie! Cette fiction risque d'être aussi prometteuse que la première, accrochez-vous !

Petite dédicace à Bel Uriel Keurjani qui me seconde encore sur ce coup (même si c'est à 8 000 kms maintenant) et à Asuka Tanku qui ... ma foi, me supporte encore sur ce coup!

Joyeux Noël 2010 et... La suite en_ 2011_ !


	2. Acte I  l'Eveil

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Titre:** L'Appel du Sang

**Genre:** Surpernaturel -Fantasy- Romance

**Disclaimer:** L'œuvre de base est Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling. Je ne prend pas en compte l'intégralité de cette oeuvre et ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fiction. L'idée du scénario, les personnages n'ayant rien à voir avec l'original de l'œuvre sont ma propriété personnelle.

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est la suite de ma fiction « _Les Pouvoirs du Sang _» (disponible via mon profil). Je vous remercie de bien vouloir la lire avant pour connaître certains faits qui sont piliers de cette histoire-ci.

De plus j'ai aménagé un disclaimer pour bien contextualiser chaque chapitre. Ainsi le rated du chapitre (et non de la fic) apparaît plus bas, la musique associée au chapitre (issue du jeu Final Fantasy IX) aussi, une partie pour répondre à vos questions générales/reprendre les évènements de la fiction... Chers lecteur, si tu te perds, ce ne sera plus de ma faute!

**Contexte :** Harry et Voldemort ont sauvé le monde d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais leur amour n'a pas eu la chance de s'épanouir... La Magie, qui ne leur laisse pas de répit, le leur permettra-t-elle en les appelant encore à son secours ? (**un chapitre par mois**)

Rated : K+

Musique du chapitre: Nobuo Uematsu - Final Fantasy IX - Stirring the Forest

Réponse aux questions du chapitre précédent: Super y en a pas! ... Normal vu que c'est le premier chapitre de la fic...

Récapitulatif narratif: Tout commence...

Légende:

_Ce qui est écrit comme ça_ c'est un dialogue mental.  
**_Ce qui est écrit comme ça_** c'est une incantation.

Remerciements:

Rar's : Merci à **Caro06** pour son souhait de bonne année et pour sa review, et merci à **Adenoide** de continuer à me lire! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes!

Merci aussi à **Luffynette **qui m'a laissée une** review **et ajouté ma fiction à ses** alerts**, et à **Hyaku Yume**, **Melana76** et** Nyx Death** de m'avoir inscrite dans leurs alerts aussi !

**+.+.+ ACTE I - BRULURE +.+.+**

Chapitre 1 - l'Eveil

Le cristal baigné par le clair de lune était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. La pierre noire, telle qu'on la voyait depuis la Tour d'Astronomie, brillait comme jamais. C'était un spectacle qu'elles ne se lassaient jamais de voir, les rares fois où la lune était aussi pure que ce soir. On ne pouvait décemment pas se dire que le sang avait baigné et souillé la pureté ambiante, y avait de cela une cinquantaine d'années.

Mais pourtant, c'était vrai. Le monde les croyait morts, et elles veillaient à ce qu'il n'y ait pas, aux alentours, de plaisantin malvenu qui détruirait cela. Heureusement, le tombeau noir et magique était un monument que tous respectaient plutôt qu'un sujet de plaisanterie.

Syana'ra replia le rideau et alla se coucher, éteignant la dernière des quatre chambres des appartements directoriaux de Poudlard, Ecole de Sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni.

_**+ o + o +**_

Le monde n'était que bleu, vert et rouge. Il regardait la petite planète aux couleurs nuancées en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait faire quelque chose là.

-Tu n'es pas menacée pourtant... je ne comprend pas.

Il n'y eut aucune oscillation autour de lui, il haussa les épaules et se força à mieux regarder. Il ne voyait que la pulsation sourde du noyau terrestre se répercuter en petites ondes magiques. Non, visiblement tout allait bien.

-Sérieusement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de moi.

-_Tu ne regarde pas au bon endroit._

La voix cristalline dans son esprit l'intima à plisser les yeux et à aborder la planète sous un autre angle. Dans le noir stellaire du cosmos, il soupira et tenta une autre approche.

Et tout lui sauta aux yeux. Le pouls était faible, et les couleurs devenaient plus pâles, plus fades. Les niveaux de pouvoir qu'avant il voyait sans problème devenaient fluctuants, presque disparus par endroits.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-_Je meurs. _

Les sanglots étouffés d'une femme éplorée lui brisaient le cœur, pourtant il n'était pas un sentimental. Au contraire. Mais c'était tout de même Elle. Personne n'avait le droit de La faire pleurer.

-Dis moi qui je dois anéantir.

-_Ils s'anéantissent seuls. Mais il faut les détruire. Et pour cela, je t'envoie vers ceux qui se réjouiront de t'y aider. D'accord ?_  
Il n'était pas ravi de s'allier à quelqu'un, mais personne ne contredisait Ses paroles. Alors il hocha la tête et les ondes de soulagement se propagèrent autour de lui en quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas de la joie; mais il fallait se résoudre à tout, même au pire.

Et il s'y résoudrait.

_**+ o + o +**_

La Lune caressait tendrement les gemmes qui ornaient le monument sépulcral. La Forêt Interdite demeurait presque silencieuse, et le Calamar géant dormait au fond des profondeurs du lac. Les Sirènes et autres créatures aquatiques vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles et personne ne semblait trouver anormal qu'une silhouette vole dans le ciel étoilé.

De longues ailes noires, semblables à des ailes de chauve-souris, un corps tenu dans l'ombre. La créature était sans nul doute magique -mais à quel point ? Car ce n'était pas un Démon, sinon Lumina Lucifera Satanica se serait éveillée directement.

La créature atterrit sur l'île artificielle sans alerter personne, malgré les protections mises en place. Rien de toute façon en lui n'était considéré comme nuisible pour les deux endormis.

Enfin, tout dépend de ce que l'on entend par nuisible, évidemment.

Alors qu'il posait les pieds sur l'île artificielle, sa longue cape, qui le recouvrait tout entier, ne bruissa même pas. Et sa capuche n'eut pas un mouvement pour se rabattre. Il posa la main sur l'édifice, sans trop le regarder de près. Il avait suffisamment contemplé le chef d'œuvre d'en haut.

_**- « Mae'r sêl yn codi pan fydd y cylchoedd galwad hud » **_(le sceau se lève quand résonne l'appel de la magie).

La pierre brilla, et le cristal se mit à fondre, rapidement, sous l'effet des ondes qui se brisaient avec les sceaux qui maintenaient le monument en un seul morceau. Il ne restait plus que les corps intouchés des deux jeunes hommes, dans leur tenues de cuir noir, avec les tissus en soie colorée qui les entouraient. Vert Tom, Rouge pour Harry.

La créature sourit un instant, laissant son regard graver l'image de ces corps presque parfait dans sa mémoire. Hmm, ils étaient à croquer, ces deux là. Malheureusement, il dut se rendre à l'évidence; il fallait qu'il fasse ce pour quoi il était venu.

Puisqu'ils se tenaient la main, ce serait facile.

_**- « **__**Amser, yn cymryd eich cwrs**_ » (Temps, reprend ton cours)

Un frisson de magie sortit du bout de ses doigts pour se fondre dans la chair blanche et figée. Il pouvait le voir remonter le bras, puis l'épaule, la nuque et le devinait se prolonger dans toute la colonne vertébrale. Il devait faire vite.

- « _**Bywyd yn cymryd eich hawliau**_ » (Vie, reprend tes droits)

Une onde de magie parvint encore aux deux immortels figés et cette fois, elle était dorée. Dans le relatif silence du Parc de Poudlard, on entendit soudain des battements de cœur résonner. L'inconnu parut satisfait et murmura la dernière formule de Réveil.

- « _** Get i fyny a cherdded**_ » (Leve-toi et marche!)

Il se recula en voyant le jeune homme entouré de rouge ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux dorés, cerclés d'émeraude. Et aussitôt, il éleva un bouclier élémentaire autour de lui pour parer à la violente vague de magie qui lui fut destinée.

-Qui a osé me réveiller ?

C'est pas que, mais Harry Potter, ancien Sauveur du Monde et Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis, dormait bien. Tellement bien qu'il avait l'impression de faire corps avec l'univers. Et voilà qu'un abruti le réveillait, le sortait de ce doux songe de paix et d'harmonie ! Il payerait ! Le vampire jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. C'était la nuit; c'était le monument où ils reposaient -comment l'avait-il ouvert ?- et surtout... pourquoi était-il éveillé alors que Tom, non ? La surface opaque qui entourait l'inconnu qui l'avait réveillé -et qui était aussi certainement à l'origine de tout ça- se dissipa.

-C'est tout ? Tu es vraiment pitoyable, Harry Potter.

C'était une voix malicieuse et sarcastique, une voix qui lui donnait simplement envie de lui foutre une raclée monumentale. Il était un Réceptacle de la Magie quand même ! Un élu de la Prophétie de Merlin !

-Était, voilà le maître mot... Ah le bon vieux temps ? Viens avec moi, je vais t'expliquer pourquoi tu es revenu d'entre les morts.

-Non. Déjà, j'aimerais bien savoir qui vous êtes. Ce que vous êtes. Pourquoi Tom n'est pas réveillé. Et surtout, bordel, de quel droit vous vous mêlez de ma non-vie !

Harry était en colère. Une colère froide, et sourde. Une colère qui bouillonnait en lui comme rarement auparavant.

Et pourtant, il ne faisait rien, rien pour se venger ou pour violenter cet inconnu masqué. Car Harry Potter, tout vampire immortel et surpuissant qu'il était, avait peur. Cette peur viscérale qui vous étreint quand vous faites face à quelque chose qui peut vous tuer, qui vous est infiniment supérieur et qui vous écrase. Une peur... qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis sa transformation en vampire. Et ce n'était que le culot qui lui permettait de tenir tête à cette créature qui lui faisait face.

-Allons Harry. Sois sérieux, je ne te ferais rien car j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant, tu vas me suivre gentiment pour que nous discutions.

Harry déglutit, alors que l'étau de pouvoir se renforçait. Mais qui était ce type, par les couilles de Merlin ! Néanmoins, il replaça le tissu bordeaux comme si il allait revenir et réajusta sa chemise noire avant de se lever et d'affronter le regard de cet inconnu.

-Je vous suis.

Il n'était pas dit qu'Harry Potter serait lâche. Même mort.

_**+ o + o +**_

Au cœur de la forêt Interdite, une clairière paisible était désertée de toutes créature. Heureusement. Un trône celtique, en granit, était un peu en retrait de la lumière lunaire. Son aspect de siège froid et rigide était atténué par le tissu de velours noir incrusté de diamants qui était posé dessus. Des feux follets brillaient tout autour de l'espace libéré et des coussins en velours étaient disposés un peu partout autour. Une grande corne évidée déversait des fruits dans une coupe, sur une pierre taillée, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la fameuse corne d'Amalthée. L'inconnu se dirigea vers le trône et indiqua à Harry se prendre place sur un des coussins.

Le vampire se demandait qui pouvait créer de la nourriture, car tout ici n'était que magie pure, et la magie des sorciers ne pouvait certainement pas accomplir ce prodige. Mais il tût ses pensées quand l'autre commença à parler.

-Il y a quelques années, les deux Elus ont permis à la Magie de revivre en anéantissant celui qui la drainait et la bafouait, Albus Dumbledore. Ils auraient pu cesser d'exister, mais la Magie ne perd jamais d'atouts pour perdurer, c'est pourquoi elle figea dans l'intemporalité les héros à qui elle devait la vie.

Harry savait déjà tout cela, mais l'entendre raconter ses exploits était toujours jouissif. Mais il attendait de savoir ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi il avait aussi peur.

-Ce que les héros ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils n'étaient que des jouets stupides de cette puissance magnifique qu'est la Magie. Car ils faisaient partie des créatures secondaires créées par la Magie. Mais la Magie n'est pas revenue comme elle l'avait crue. Et des années plus tard, de nouveau, elle se meurt. Elle pria donc une des créatures premières qu'Elle avait créées de faire revenir ces héros pour rétablir l'ordre magique.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment ça, des « jouets stupides » ? Des « créatures secondaires »? Il avait peur de comprendre ce que cela impliquait. D'un coup les feux follets brillèrent plus intensément.

-Et c'est moi qui me suis vu dépositaire de cet … honneur.

Il cracha le dernier mot comme s'il ne pouvait supporter sa tâche. D'un coup, il laissa tomber son manteau, dévoilant tout son être sous les yeux éberlués d'Harry.

-Je suis Aësma Daevä.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme au corps bronzé, dépassant un peu le mètre quatre-vingt, musclé et bien dessiné, presque sculpté, tandis qu'un visage aux traits bien masculins était entouré d'une cascade de cheveux noirs brillants. Des yeux noirs et insondables, sans pupille, et une légère barbe, de celles qui donnent un air sexy soigneusement taillée et entretenue, une mâchoire carrée avec pourtant un air étrange de volupté... Il portait un pantalon large noir qui semblait à peine tenir sur ses hanches, laissant admirer son torse sublime et musclé. Un tatouage de sang commençait sur son épaule droite, se prolongeait dans le dos pour finir sa course sur la hanche gauche et se perdre sous le tissu du pantalon. Il était pieds nus mais ne semblait aucunement préoccupé par ce fait. Autour de ses bras, près de l'épaule, brillaient des bracelets en or massif, ornés de deux serpents enroulés autour d'un globe, un de chaque côté, et autour de son cou se trouvait un torque en or lui aussi, orné du triskel le plus finement ciselé jamais réalisé, qui représentait les trois dieux primitifs et assurait à son porteur valeur guerrière, fécondité et spiritualité.

Nul doute, l'être devant lui était plus âgé que quiconque qu'il connaisse. Et son sourire révéla une canine nacrée et probablement tranchante.

-Puisque tu n'es qu'un petit garçon, je suis prêt à parier que tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Je suis un des avatars de la Magie, un des premiers. Nous sommes treize, à ne pas nous occuper de vos bêtises. Mais Elle est en danger et donc il faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de remettre tout comme il faut. Et pour ça, tu es tout désigné.

Harry le regarda quelques secondes. Il avait du mal à le fixer, vu l'absence de pupille.

-D'accord. Mais pourquoi ? Et Pourquoi Tom dort-il ? Et qu'est-ce que je peux bien avoir à faire avec ça ? Plus de méchant à abattre donc je devrais pouvoir cesser d'exister !

-Tu ne comprends pas que tu es juste moins insignifiant que les autres de cette planète ? Tu dois obéir à la Magie qui coule dans tes veines, vampire ! Quant à ton amant... Il ne se réveillera que si je le veux bien. Si tu fais ce que je te dis.

-Je ne peux pas exister s'il n'existe pas !

-Considère ça comme un … échange équivalent alors. Tu me rends ce service, je te rends un service.

-C'est du chantage !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un gentil.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Harry savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire.

-Oh et, évidemment. Je suivrais tes progrès. Si tout se passe comme je le veux, je réveillerais ton amant. Peut-être même que je te le rendrais.

Harry serra les poings. Il savait que sans Tom Riddle, il ne pourrait pas vivre longtemps. C'était comme l'amputer des membres. Foutue prophétie. Il fit marcher son cerveau le plus vite possible. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'il pourrait dire pour que la situation penche un peu en sa faveur.

-Mais je mourrais bientôt sans lui. Je peux accomplir n'importe quelle tâche, si il m'aide.

-Pourtant tu devras le faire seul.

-Alors trouvez d'autres pions.

Aësma se retint de le réduire en bouillie. Il ne pouvait demander cela à personne d'autre, aucun n'avait assez de potentiel magique. Il devrait faire une concession, ce qu'il avait en horreur.

-Tu devras au moins lancer mon projet seul. Dans deux mois si tu as réussi a avancer convenablement, je te rendrais ton amant. Mais alors...

Harry, qui avait déjà cru qu'il gagnerait, déglutit en entendant la fin de la phrase de son interlocuteur.

-... Je serais à vos côtés tout le temps pour m'assurer que vous ferez ce qu'il faut.

Il grinça des dents, mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait rien gagner de plus dans une telle situation. La créature éclata d'un rire froid et monumental qui résonna dans l'air, alors qu'Harry prenait une pomme et croquait dedans.

-Et sinon je vais devoir faire quoi ?

-Rien de plus qu'épurer le monde des non-magiques.

La phrase tomba comme une sentence dans la clairière.

_**+ o + o +**_

Harry n'était plus sûr de rien. Plus du tout. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu cela. N'est-ce pas ? Non, c'était impossible. Il avait précipitamment quitté la clairière, dès qu'il avait pu. Et il venait de sortir de la Forêt Interdite.

Le vampire regarda vers le monument où il devrait reposer. Ça ne le surprit même pas de constater qu'il était de nouveau entier, comme si rien n'avait changé. De toutes façon, rien ne saurait le surprendre depuis qu'il était revenu, depuis qu'il avait conversé avec cet ..._Aësma Däeva_.

Harry vit le château de son enfance se dresser face à lui, bien que loin, et il se demanda que faire. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il avait cessé de vivre, ni qui dirigeait quoi. Il était perdu en plein monde des sorciers avec une mission irréalisable et un couteau sous la gorge. Le Survivant qui ne survit plus retint un éclat de rire digne des plus grands Mages Noirs de l'Histoire de la Magie et se contenta de soubresauts silencieux en regardant autour de lui d'un air désabusé.

Il en venait même à regretter Dumbledore et ses plans foireux parce qu'au moins il était en terrain connu. Mais cet Aësma ne lui disait rien qui vaille, seul son instinct lui permettait d'affirmer qu'il était bel et bien en présence d'un avatar de la Magie, car il recelait une puissance qu'Harry n'avait pu que goûter auparavant.

Se calmant un peu il déploya ses ailes de vampire. Il ne les avait pas utilisées depuis qu'il s'était battu contre son amant en Décembre de l'année où il avait libéré le monde du joug d'Albus Dumbledore. Avec prudence, il tâta l'aile qui avait été perforée et constata la présence d'un tissu cicatriciel bien solide. Il pourrait voler, et c'était tant mieux. Inspirant profondément, Harry s'envola dans le ciel noir et, tandis qu'il s'éloignait de Poudlard, il se concentra pour ouvrir ses horizons vampiriques télépathiques.

Il pouvait sentir la conscience de chaque vampire plus faible que lui -presque tous donc!- comme un point dans l'espace, et il agrandit sa perception à tout le Royaume-Uni, puis à toute l'Europe. Il fronça les sourcils, se demanda pourquoi il ne sentait que si peu de vampires. Quand il avait été figé, les vampires représentaient un septième de la population magique … Il ne devait y en avoir qu'un seizième à peu près. Mais depuis quand était-il intemporel et que c'était-il passé ?

Il sentit rapidement ce qui l'intéressait et d'un coup d'aile rapide, s'orienta vers sa destination. Il lui faudrait voler longtemps pour y parvenir, mais bon, c'était déjà mieux qu'y aller à pieds ! Et la nuit était belle et s'annonçait particulièrement douce, donc il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour le trajet.

_**+ o + o +**_

Aësma soupira en buvant un verre d'un liquide sombre et rougeoyant. Il éteignit d'un geste de la main la plupart des feux follets et descendit de son trône. Prenant une pomme dans la corne d'abondance, il fit disparaître le tout d'un geste vague de la main et se dirigea vers l'île artificielle. Son travail ici n'était pas encore achevé, bien que Potter ait été un bon départ.

Il savait que le vampire était lié à cet humain puissant par une prophétie, et par un sentiment -ou plusieurs. Néanmoins face à l'aura que dégageait le vampire d'émeraude, l'humain ne valait pas grand chose... Ce serait une proie si facile pour des mages en mal d'ennemis à abattre. Surtout si on venait à savoir de qui il s'agissait, car même si un demi-siècle était passé, les mentalités, elles, n'évoluaient que très lentement.  
L'avatar de la magie lévita au dessus du lac et prit pied sur l'île. Il sentait les protections tout autour et elles le faisaient presque sourire, tant elles étaient faibles pour lui. Il posa de nouveau la main sur le monument qui s'ouvrit encore pour lui, laissant voir l'humain profondément endormi, figé dans le temps, et l'espace de sa Némésis qui l'attendait.

-Toi et moi avons à faire, mon cher Riddle.

Son ton sarcastique brisa le silence et Aësma arracha un cheveu à l'humain avant de le prendre dans ses bras. D'une main, il transforma le cheveu obtenu en une réplique du corps de Tom et sortit d'une poche de son pantalon un cheveux brun qu'il transforma aussi. Une réplique d'Harry se forma et il usa encore de la magie pour leur faire adopter la position voulue. Puis il referma le monument et, Tom sur une épaule, il disparut du monde des sorciers et du monde des humains.

_**+ o + o +**_

Le soleil se levait peu à peu, tandis qu'il volait toujours. Il n'aimait pas ces moments où le soleil faisait étinceler ses rayons. Certes il n'était pas un de ces vampires de basse extraction qui brûlaient vifs au moindre rayon solaire, mais ils n'en demeurait pas moins une légère gêne, une pression sur les yeux qui le forçait à les plisser pour voir convenablement.

Le ciel devenait d'un bleu doux, puis d'un bleu clair, puis d'un beau bleu ciel, tandis qu'il rasait plus vite que jamais l'écume de l'océan. Il avait besoin de se défouler un peu avant d'aller trouver ceux qui pourraient l'aider. Une petite virée sur l'Atlantique ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique, d'autant qu'il faisait la course contre le soleil, se dirigeant vers l'Equateur.

Un sortilège d'imperméabilité plus tard, le Golden Vampire n'eut plus peur de se mouiller et plongea la tête la première dans l'eau froide comme jamais. Il se sentait cerné par le froid mais pas concerné, et après avoir nagé quelques instant, remonta en flèche vers la surface et déploya ses ailes dans son élan pour en sortir et s'ébrouer dans l'air. C'était un spectacle magnifique, que celui des gouttes d'eau qui jaillissaient de lui pour retomber, baignées de lumière.

Se passant une main sur le visage, Harry fit une petite mise au point, par rapport à tout ce qu'il savait. Il était bien le Vampire d'Or, mais il n'avait plus cette puissance mortelle, bien que son potentiel soit sans nul doute possible bien supérieur à la moyenne.

Quelques années devaient avoir passé, pendant qu'il vivait dans l'intemporel. Et il se retrouvait seul dans le monde avec cette mission dangereuse, écœurante et ce couteau sous la gorge. Ses ailes battaient pour qu'il demeure plus ou moins immobile à quelques mètres au dessus des flots.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à qui s'adresser, et il savait que bientôt, voire même très bientôt, l'étau autour de son cœur et de son âme commencerait à se faire sentir. Il pouvait presque deviner combien de temps il réussirait à tenir sans Tom, et encore, ce serait dur.

Il allait mourir à petit feu pour satisfaire la volonté d'un avatar de la magie assez puissant pour bousiller la Terre.

Parfois, c'est dur d'être un héros.

Il battit une dernière fois avec force des ailes puis reprit son vol à travers l'Atlantique. De toutes façons, parti comme c'était, il était loin d'avoir fini de voler, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu trouver l'exacte position de la personne qu'il cherchait. Avec les siècles, les auras se brouillent plus facilement, et celle-ci en avait assez derrière elle pour ne pas se faire remarquer, même de ceux qui savaient de qui il s'agissait. Bientôt, le vampire prit de la vitesse et devint un point noir, filant sur l'horizon.

Sa première journée était presque terminée, il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher, encore et encore. Il avait cependant fini par trouver, et après avoir flâné dans les rues de la ville pour s'assurer de ne pas avoir confondu d'aura ni de ne pas avoir emprunté une fausse piste, Harry se dirigea vers un portail de fer forgé et inspira.

Il faudrait probablement plus d'une discussion pour effacer la passion moldue qui avait guidé le choix de cette destination. Le portail grinça en s'ouvrant devant lui, et Harry, avec un sourire, avança dans l'allée jusqu'à l'entrée. Trois marches en marbre gris menaient au porche en bois d'ébène et à une terrasse de style colonial. Un goût pour le spectacle particulièrement soigné.

Se sentant comme un gamin sur le point de découvrir son cadeau de Noël, il saisit la poignée en métal et frappa à la porte en bois, à l'ancienne. Puis il se tourna, ne laissant voir que son dos et ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui ouvre.

-Qui est l...

-Ravi de te revoir, Severus.

Harry s'était tourné, les yeux brillants de malice et le corps baigné de cette magie qui le faisait étinceler. Le vrai Vampire d'Or. Severus le regarda de haut en bas et s'inclina.

-Je suis venu voir celle d'Argent... Tu veux bien m'aider?

-Avec plaisir, Harry Potter.

Les pièces étaient toutes en marbre et bois précieux, et Harry commençait à sérieusement en avoir la migraine. Néanmoins, il tenait plus ou moins civilement conversation avec Severus le long du chemin, et son ancien professeur le mena jusqu'à une pièce d'entraînement. Une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un violet nervuré de pourpre, en tenue de combat, s'échauffait au fouet et s'arrêta subitement.

-Harry ? C'est toi ? Par la Magie !

S'en suivit un tourbillon émotionnel qui en aurait écoeuré Harry s'il n'était pas aussi soulagé de la voir. Il avait eu peur que le Trio Inferis n'existe plus. Peur qu'elle ait été tuée. Peur que le temps ait passé trop vite. Ils se serrèrent mutuellement l'un contre l'autre et Harry se surprit à regretter cette odeur qui tournait autour de sa camarade d'armes, une odeur de sexe légère mélangée à celle du sang et du cuir.

Un peu plus tard, Harry, Severus et elle étaient rassemblés dans le salon, chacun sur un fauteuil coûteux.

-Veanna, tu ne crois pas que tu en as un peu trop fait? Déjà aller en Louisiane, t'installer à la Nouvelle-Orléans, à l'angle de Bourbon Street … Tu abuse des fictions moldues!

-Et alors ? Au moins ici, si je dis que je suis une vampire, même à un Moldu, je ne fais peur à personne. Et puis, j'ai toujours adoré l'esprit créatif d'Anne Rice.

-Franchement, parfois je me demande quel âge tu as.

-Bah ! Ce coin fourmille de magies clandestines et de proies idéales … mais toi, pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Et où est Tom ?

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne pouvait pas tout dévoiler, mais il fallait qu'il en parle.

-La Magie a besoin de moi... Et Tom est encore en stase temporelle. Je suis revenu parce que j'ai une mission à remplir, au nom de la Magie.

La vampire d'Argent haussa un sourcil, ainsi que Severus. De quoi s'agissait-il encore ? Et c'était quoi, cette histoire de « stase »? Elle faillit le demander immédiatement mais, avisant la pâleur de son hôte, préféra détourner le sujet.

-Que dirais-tu d'un verre de sang Harry ? On pourra discuter du monde d'aujourd'hui en attendant...

Elle l'entraînait déjà avec elle vers la cave, tandis que Severus regardait, songeur, l'endroit où était assis le Sauveur.

_**+ o + o + A suivre **__**+ o + o +**_

_Bonjour, lecteur, lectrice! J'espère que l'année 2011 a bien commencé pour vous !  
En tout cas voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère qu'il vous a plu (car si vous êtes ici c'est bien que vous avez lu !) et que vous me laisserez une petite **review** pour signaler votre passage -au moins! Peut-être même pour **critiquer** ou me **remercier**, qui sait ? huhu  
Un chapitre par mois pour l'instant, mais j'espère qu'avec le temps ça s'accélèrera. Qu'en pensez-vous ? (au fait, Aësma est à moi!)._

_Sur ce... bonne continuation, on se revoit en Février pour la suite !  
Djehra Keurjani-Niwa  
_


	3. Acte I Retrouvailles

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa  
**Titre:** L'Appel du Sang  
**Genre:** Surpernaturel -Fantasy- Romance  
**Disclaimer:** L'œuvre de base est Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling. Je ne prend pas en compte l'intégralité de cette oeuvre et ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fiction. L'idée du scénario, les personnages n'ayant rien à voir avec l'original de l'œuvre sont ma propriété personnelle.  
**Note de l'auteur:** Ceci est la suite de ma fiction « Les Pouvoirs du Sang » (disponible via mon profil). Je vous remercie de bien vouloir la lire avant pour connaître certains faits qui sont piliers de cette histoire-ci.  
De plus j'ai aménagé un disclaimer pour bien contextualiser chaque chapitre. Ainsi le rated du chapitre (et non de la fic) apparaît plus bas, la musique associée au chapitre (issue du jeu Final Fantasy IX) aussi, une partie pour répondre à vos questions générales/reprendre les évènements de la fiction... Chers lecteur, si tu te perds, ce ne sera plus de ma faute!  
**Contexte :** Harry et Voldemort ont sauvé le monde d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais leur amour n'a pas eu la chance de s'épanouir... La Magie, qui ne leur laisse pas de répit, le leur permettra-t-elle en les appelant encore à son secours ?(**un chapitre par mois**)

Rated : K je dirais pour ce chapitre... Allez, limite K+ !

Musique du chapitre: Nobuo Uematsu - Final Fantasy IX - Prima Vista Band

Réponse aux questions du chapitre précédent: Y en a pas! Super !

Récapitulatif narratif: Harry a été réveillé de sa stase temporelle par Aësma Daëva, un être surnaturel qui se dit venu de la part de la Magie. Suite à un odieux chantage, il apprend que son retour est lié à une nouvelle mission à remplir et qu'il ne peut pas compter sur Tom pour l'aider cette fois !

Légende: En italique c'est un Flash-back !

Remerciements:

Rar's : Je remercie encore **Adenoide** pour sa _**review**_. En fait, l'Avatar ne peut pas faire ce boulot là puisqu'il n'est pas l'Elu désigné pour... Mais il est malin, n'en doute pas! Voilà la suite pour toi, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Merci aussi à **Hyaku Yume**, **Dark Kumiko**, **Jess-love95**, **Neylian** et** Asuka Tanku** de m'avoir laissé des **_reviews_**. (J'espère y avoir répondu, via PM ... je n'aime pas ce système). Par ailleurs je remercie **Nicoco49**, **Lady-of-the-Tardis**, **Nushan Ynis**, **Chlo007** et **Asuka Tanku** de m'avoir ajoutée dans leurs _**story alerts**_. Et encore un merci à** Jalanna**, **Punkmouvu**, **Subaru-2501**, **Dark Kumiko** et** Lady-of-the-Tardis** pour m'avoir ajoutée dans leurs**_ favorites stories_**.

* * *

**+.+.+ ACTE I - BRULURE +.+.+**

Chapitre 2 - Retrouvailles

* * *

Harry avait passé une bonne nuit dans un lit aux draps de satin crème, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur d'une contrée encore sauvage, malgré les efforts de la civilisation. Après avoir bu son content de sang – il se moquait bien de son origine, il avait juste soif, terriblement soif – et discuté comme si de rien n'était, Severus l'avait de plus ou moins bonne grâce accompagné à une chambre de libre.  
On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait bien le professeur de Potions. Mais ils étaient de la même race et il l'avait aidé. Donc on s'accommodait vite pour se tolérer, d'autant que Severus semblait avoir signé le même accord tacite avec lui-même. Veanna lui avait parue tendue, un peu sur ses gardes, et il pouvait pourtant lire dans son esprit accessible que ce n'était pas contre lui. Et de toutes façons, il était bien trop épuisé hier pour la harceler, donc il verrait aujourd'hui, après s'être si bien reposé.

Une chose appréciable à sa condition de Vampire du Trio Inferis était qu'il pouvait presque se fondre dans la masse humaine le jour. Certes, demeuraient çà et là des détails qui prouvaient sa différence mais il ne risquait pas la mort à chaque pas fait à la lumière solaire. Donc se réveiller dans une chambre inondée par les rayons du soleil ne lui fit presque rien. Un rapide tour dans la salle de bains attenante lui permit d'enfin se voir sous toutes les coutures. Le tatouage au creux de ses reins était toujours là, mais d'un blanc presque transparent, comme si le fait d'avoir réussi à réaliser la prophétie l'avait en partie effacé. Ce devait en être de même pour Tom.  
A cette simple idée, Harry grogna. Tom. Il fallait absolument qu'il le retrouve, qu'il le réveille. Ce lien était une poison insidieux, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il avait des sentiments pour le Mage Noir. Donc il fallait qu'il parle à Veanna de tout cela, car sans son aide, il n'arriverait jamais à rien.  
Avec aisance, comme s'il connaissait déjà la maison, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de séjour et tomba sur une Veanna à peine réveillée. Ses cheveux pourpres étaient vaguement retenus par une pince, et elle portait une nuisette en soie mauve qui ne laissait aucun doute sur sa féminité. Le Vampire d'Or déglutit, Veanna était une beauté fatale. Même négligée, même ainsi, elle dégageait ce charisme, ce magnétisme sexuel qui la caractérisait et ne laissait personne indifférent. Mais Harry se reprit le mieux qu'il put, essayant de repousser ces aiguillons de désirs qui lui fouettaient les reins en pensant à son amant à lui, endormi dans la pierre pour une longue éternité. Veanna éclata d'un rire pétillant en sentant l'effet qu'elle faisait et d'un geste vague, lui indiqua la cuisine pendant qu'elle allait vite fait se changer et mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux.  
Quand elle revint, trente minutes après, elle avait tout l'air de la Vea qu'il connaissait et avait bridé son pouvoir, tandis qu'Harry avait préparé deux verres de sang frais et quelques toasts. La jeune femme s'assit sur la table en bois souple comme un chat et dégusta sa première longue gorgée de sang de la journée avant d'enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis la veille.  
-Alors Harry, où est Tom ?

Severus de son côté s'étira comme un chat, froissant les draps entre ses doigts fins et blancs. Il était près de treize heures, quand il avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'était qu'un vampire puissant, certes, mais pas exceptionnel. D'autant que les Chasseurs comme lui étaient bien plus efficaces et 'éveillés' la nuit. Il ne fut même pas étonné de se retrouver seul dans la chambre, car Veanna se levait toujours bien plus tôt que lui, Sanglante de nature et surtout, vampire exceptionnelle. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment sa simple morsure à lui, Chasseur assez banal, en avait fait la Vampire d'Argent. C'était son destin, paraît-il, mais il se demandait si c'était bien. Il voulait la libérer de ces moldus qui en avaient fait un jouet à leur merci, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. A présent, elle était presque libre et s'appartenait, certes, mais elle était devenue radicalement différente, presque monstrueuse de beauté et de cruauté inhumaine. C'était en quelque sorte sa créature, son âme damnée, mais elle le surpassait de si loin qu'il l'admirait et malgré les siècles, continuait à être fasciné par cette femme au caractère et à l'apparence phénoménaux.  
Cependant, quand il vit débouler sa vampire préférée comme une tornade dans la chambre, il ne put pas l'admirer. Elle s'engouffra dans la salle de bains, dont elle fit claquer la porte. Puis Severus entendit l'eau couler bruyamment, le froissement d'un tissu qui tombe par terre, et il secoua la tête.  
Qu'est-ce que ce morveux de Potter avait encore fait?  
Non parce que l'origine de tous les problèmes avait toujours été et serait toujours Potter. Potter avait beau être plus haut que lui dans la hiérarchie vampirique, il n'empêchait que ce n'était qu'un sale gamin arrogant et presque stupide, opportuniste et fouteur de merde. Et encore, c'était pour rester poli.  
Severus n'avait jamais aimé James Potter, c'était un fait. Et ce n'était pas nouveau, cette haine qu'il vouait par défaut au fils, puisqu'haïr un mort est aussi vain que honteux. Et un Snape n'a jamais honte. Cependant, sentir l'éveil du pouvoir de ce gamin, un pouvoir plus puissant qu'il n'en aurait jamais lui-même malgré les siècles qui passent, cela lui avait donné cette flamme de jalousie, de rancœur. Potter qui avait débarqué à Poudlard, avec ses binocles mal foutues et ses vêtements trop grands, ses yeux de biche et sa baguette qu'il n'était même pas capable de tenir convenablement, Potter avait déjà à cette époque assez de pouvoir pour faire sauter le Château. Et il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais plus le temps passait, et plus les épreuves s'amoncelaient, et plus il devenait puissant. Maintenu endormi, ce pouvoir latent s'était pourtant manifesté par la force des liens avec Voldemort, bien que Dumbledore n'ait jamais parlé de cela avec quiconque. Mais lui, Snape, un Chasseur, il l'avait senti et avait détesté de plus en plus ce gamin.  
Devenu vampire, c'était du pareil au même; mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le dire, puisqu'Harry était son supérieur. Mais quand il était entré dans cette espèce de long sommeil, Severus s'était enfin senti en paix, comme si il pouvait finalement laisser tout derrière lui pour vivre comme il le devait, reprendre, en quelque sorte le cours d'une vie qu'il avait abandonnée loin derrière lui, quand était né Harry. Quand la première pulsation de pouvoir s'était manifestée dans ce cœur mortel. Il avait alors vécu des années de ce qu'il appelait le bonheur: la chasse au sang discrète, l'expérimentation et la recherche, voyages multiples... et il avait été rejoint par celle qu'il adorait littéralement. Ils étaient devenus les Maîtres de la Ville de la Nouvelle-Orléans et régnaient sur les environs. Ils partageaient même quelque chose proche de la vie d'un couple normal, avec les péripéties des vampires pour pimenter les choses.  
Et Potter était revenu, gamin esseulé, gamin perdu, gamin arrogant malgré tout, et tout serait encore chamboulé. Ne pouvait-il donc pas cesser de se mêler de la vie de tous ceux qui voudraient être tranquille, lui le premier? La venue de Potter n'était jamais synonyme de paix, mais plutôt de problèmes, de conflits, de sang, de meurtre, de guerre, de danger. La paix précaire était pourtant si belle. Et il fallait que le gamin revienne.  
Non vraiment, il détestait Potter. Il le détestait du plus profond de son âme de sorcier, d'être, de vampire.

-Veanna ?  
-Oui oui, tout va bien. Sev, ça te dit de voyager?

Severus fronça les sourcils, et s'apprêta à protester, puis haussa les épaules, d'un air défaitiste. Il pouvait refuser, mais Vea partirait sans lui, si c'était pour Potter. Il le fallait bien, puisqu'elle était Vampire d'Argent et l'autre gamin, Vampire d'Or. C'était probablement par attachement qu'elle lui proposait de venir. Il ne refuserait pas de passer du temps avec elle, même si cela signifiait se lancer à corps perdu et la tête la première dans les ennuis.  
Et encore. Il ne savait pas à quel point.

- Pourquoi pas... Je pense qu'on peux laisser les rennes à Ardy le temps que nous revenions.  
Ardy était un vampire d'un âge déjà conséquent qui leur vouait une grande loyauté, en quelque sorte leur second sur la Nouvelle-Orléans, d'autant que c'était son coin, et qu'il connaissait tout le monde dans cette ville. Donc bon, c'était convenu entre eux, dès que le couple partait, même pour des raisons mystérieuses, Ardy s'occupait de tout.

Veanna soupira de soulagement, contemplant la salle de bain marbrée et elle fit couler l'eau pour un bain, dont elle n'avait au demeurant pas besoin mais qui lui ferait du bien. Entendant l'eau couler, Severus sortit de la chambre prendre son verre de sang du matin.  
La vampire purpurine se glissa dans l'eau presque bouillante parfumée au lys et à la rose et se laissa submerger par l'eau, avant de fermer les yeux, et réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait entendu.

_-Alors Harry, où est Tom?_  
_Son cadet grimaça et soudain, elle se sentit prise dans un étau d'une tristesse sans nom, qui menaçait de l'étouffer. Elle dut se raccrocher au verre, qu'elle brisa, et la pression se retira, comme s'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait._  
_-Tom est toujours dans notre tombe._  
_Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose, dans la voix d'Harry, sonnait mal, sonnait de manière douloureuse. Il avait mal, il souffrait, elle en était sûre, mais il n'arrivait même pas à le réaliser complètement, et encore moins à l'exprimer. _  
_-Explique toi ? Je ne comprend pas, vous ne pouvez vivre et mourir séparément._  
_-Justement … Il n'est pas plus mort que je ne l'étais._  
_Harry eut un rire amer et Veanna se rendit compte que là, là il y avait un problème, et probablement un très gros problème. Quelque chose avait brisé ce gamin qu'elle avait éduqué, qu'elle avait suivi et qui la fascinait encore par moment. Le seul qui avait réussi à attendrir Sir Leian, ressemblait à une poupée animée aux larmes de sang sur les joues._  
_-Il rêve, comme je le faisais. Il est allongé, là dans ce cristal magique, cocon de pouvoir pour garder nos corps et nos esprits libres de toutes contraintes, mais il n'est pas avec moi. La Magie en a décidé autrement, et elle m'a fait venir pour l'aider. Sans Tom. C'est ma contrainte, la chaîne qui me maintien en vie pour faire ce qu'elle me demande._  
_Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son aura tout entière parlait pour lui, et elle comprit qu'Harry mourrait à petit feu, sans Tom. La pression fut telle qu'elle dut sortir de la pièce._

Elle avait compris, peut-être même mieux qu'Harry lui-même, peut-être mieux qu'il ne le comprendrait jamais, ce qu'il ressentait. Cette douleur, cette brume de froid et de vide qui s'installe peu à peu dans l'âme, dans le cœur, dans le corps, quand on était séparé de sa moitié.  
Calme-toi, se dit-elle. Severus est là à tes côtés.  
Oui, mais cela ne changeait rien, elle comprenait. Et elle avait lu dans l'aura du Golden Vampire la vérité: il ne tiendrait guère longtemps encore. Peut-être trois mois. C'est fou ce que le destin est risible: ils pouvaient vivre des éternités à la chaîne, mais s'ils étaient liés avec quelqu'un au point de non retour, la mort de leur âme arrivait en un clin d'œil. Le temps de quelques battements de cœur, de se cogner à l'absence de l'autre, et tout se finissait. Et les Vampires ayant perdu leur âme devenaient de simples machines à tuer, ceux que les Chasseurs poursuivaient pour l'entente tacite entre les différents mondes cohabitant sur cette planète.  
Harry ne devait, ne pouvait pas devenir un de ces renégats. En aucun cas, car Harry était l'un des protecteurs de la race vampire, il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la raison ainsi. Qu'il soit endormi dans une tombe monumentale, soit. Mais pas fou, pas une vulgaire carcasse muée par la faim à abattre.  
Et elle s'y était attachée à ce gamin, que pourtant elle n'avait pas fréquenté si longtemps que cela, au vu de sa propre existence, au vu de ses propres expériences et de ceux qu'elle connaissait et fréquentait pourtant. Elle ne lui souhaitait pas ce destin, à ce jeune homme que le destin semblait pourchasser sans répit qui avait réussi à se faire une place dans son cœur de glace. Non, elle ne le voulait pas, et elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour l'empêcher de tourner aussi mal. Au delà de la survie de l'espèce, Harry était un peu comme un neveu, un ami, un camarade.

Enfin la jeune femme sortit de son bain et se rendit compte qu'elle avait pleuré au vu des traînées sanguines qui se mouvaient paresseusement autour d'elle. Attrapant une serviette, elle se sécha et enfila une robe noire à bordures brodées de violet, fendue des deux côtés, et rejoignit les garçons dans le salon.  
Elle était décidée. Et une femme décidée est la plus dangereuse de toutes les femmes.

Il fallait qu'il leur explique, qu'il leur dise. Un peu plus tôt, la discussion avec Veanna avait été sur le point de le faire craquer, mais il avait réussi à rester presque neutre... du moins, en apparence. Mais là, il devait tout leur dire, tout, du début à la fin, car il avait besoin d'eux pour avancer, pour continuer.  
Il leur parla de son réveil, leur parla d'Aësma. De ce qu'il s'était passé, des exigences mises en place. De ce que cela entraînait pour lui, pour le reste du monde.  
Il leur parla de sa mission.  
Tout fut dit, ou pensé, car parfois, la pensée était plus claire que les paroles.

-Mais Harry … Pourquoi as-tu besoin de nous ? Tout est dit, tu dois lui obéir, d'accord mais... la Magie n'a pas explicitement demandé notre aide, notre présence.  
-J'ai besoin de vous parce que je ne sais même pas quand nous sommes, ce qui s'est passé depuis mon entrée dans ce long sommeil...  
Veanna regarda Severus. Qui la regarda.  
Il y eut un blanc, un silence pesant, qui s'installa inconfortablement dans la pièce. Un sentiment de malaise persistant s'empara d'eux tous, et Severus finit par se renfoncer dans son siège pour briser le silence.  
-Tu es resté en sommeil cinquante ans, Potter.  
Premier choc pour Harry. Mais Severus était parti pour expliquer correctement les choses, faire une digne mise au point de la situation.  
-Et pendant ces cinquante ans, l'entente de toutes les créatures s'est délitée. Les Moldus ont entamé une sorte de nouvelle chasse aux Sorciers, embarquant dans la foulée les Lycans, les Fées, les Géants et même les Vampires. L'intolérance des Moldus les pousse à vouloir nous anéantir, à vouloir nous éradiquer.  
Le jeune vampire pâlissait à vue d'œil, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Severus, de son ton professoral qui avait fait de ses cours un enfer, continua.  
-Ils ne nous brûlent plus sur les places publiques. Ils nous tuent, ils nous poursuivent. Tous les gouvernements savent pourtant qui nous sommes, mais les peuples en colère de la misère du monde tel qu'il est actuellement rejettent tout sur ce qui est trop étrange, trop riche, trop mystérieux, trop discret … Il faut une sacrée puissance pour se maintenir à l'écart de cela. Et rien n'est clairement déclaré mais les Moldus nous poursuivent quand même. Parfois pendant des années. Ils se vantent de rendre aux gens normaux les ressources de la Terre... Ressources qu'eux-mêmes détruisent, polluent, souillent, rendent impures à toutes vies.  
Harry semblait complètement sonné. Les Moldus... ces Moldus qu'il avait tant voulu protéger, ces êtres dont il avait fait partie, qui n'étaient certes pas très malins mais qui savaient se débrouiller depuis des milliers d'années sans Magie...  
La lumière se fit dans son esprit.  
-Mais s'ils polluent la planète et détruisent les ressources naturelles, alors la Magie...La Magie aussi doit en être affectée!  
-C'est bien Potter, vous avez appris à réfléchir en dormant!  
-Oh vous ! Snape, je vous déconseille de m'énerver!  
-Allons Potter gardez votre calme, je ne vous croyais pas si susceptible !  
Harry serra les poings sous la table. Il ne devait pas le massacrer, après tout, Snape resterait toujours Snape. Néanmoins, il était complètement horrifié par ce qu'il apprenait. Si précédemment, il s'était débarrassé d'Albus Dumbledore avec peine pour outrage à la Magie, il n'avait alors affaire qu'à un seul adversaire. Mais ce que faisaient les Moldus était pire … pire que tout ce qu'il aurait cru, et pu imaginer.  
-Et personne ne se révolte?  
-Tu nous as liés à ta cause contre Dumbledore... pas contre les Moldus.  
Le ton acide de Severus laissa place à un silence presque agressif. Harry se sentit offensé mais au fond, il savait que l'ancien professeur de Potions avait raison.  
Comme toujours d'ailleurs, ce sale bâtard avait raison.  
-Il faut que je retrouve Kiral et Leian. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire. Et je dois sauver Tom.  
On aurait pu croire qu'Harry serait plus déterminé que jamais, mais il se sentait surtout très abattu. En seulement cinquante ans, comment les choses avaient pu empirer autant?  
Sa détresse et ses interrogations interpellèrent Veanna qui sortit sa baguette et conjura une carte du monde, qui se mit à flotter.  
-Petite leçon de populations magiques et non-magiques Harry. Te souviens-tu du sortilège bleu?  
Fronçant les sourcils – après tout cela faisait vraiment un bail qu'il n'avait pas eu de cours avec Veanna – il finit par sortir sa baguette de sa poche et murmura le sortilège. Des milliers de points bleus apparurent.  
-Bien alors les points bleus ce sont les Moldus, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Donc comme tu le vois, les principaux foyers de population n'ont pas changé, Inde, Chine, Europe, USA... Maintenant lance le deuxième.  
Un autre sortilège murmuré, et en superposition des points bleus, des points rouges apparurent. Beaucoup moins nombreux, et complètement en décalé par rapport aux points bleus.  
-Les points rouges devraient désigner les sorciers mais... pourquoi sont-ils regroupés dans les déserts humains comme le Sahara, la forêt Amazonienne ou les montagnes de l'Himalaya ?  
-Et attend de voir... En voilà un autre.  
Des points violets apparurent après une formule de Veanna. S'il y avait a priori un point rouge pour cinquante points bleus, il y avait un point violet tous les deux cent points bleus...  
-Ne me dis pas...  
-Si. Ce sont les créatures magiques. Les hommes ont pollué l'eau, la terre, l'air; les fées sont en voie d'extinction, les elfes pire encore. J'ignore comment elles font, mais les Reines maintiennent autour de Poudlard des conditions de vie acceptable pour presque toutes les créatures magiques qui leurs sont apparentées, et Poudlard est maintenant devenu un refuge … l'un des quelques refuges sûrs en tout cas. Mais sinon, l'exil dans des endroits dépeuplés est la seule solution pour ceux qui ne peuvent même pas espérer se faire passer pour humains. Et plus les sorciers et les créatures souffrent...  
-...Plus la Magie agonise.  
Harry déglutit. Aësma avait raison, en fait. C'était horrible mais... ce devait être fait. La Magie doit continuer de vivre, coûte que coûte... Et surtout, quel que soit le prix. Mais Harry ne voulait pas non plus épurer le monde. Il n'était pas un de ces dictateurs moldus comme Hitler, et les Moldus n'étaient pas ses Juifs. Quelque part, il avait beaucoup d'affection pour cette race si proche de lui, d'autant que pour autant de Moldus, très peu savaient vraiment quel mal ils faisaient. Après tout, les Moldus étaient un peu comme des moutons, dirigés par des Moldus plus malins, riches ou roublards que les autres. Les Sorciers étaient moins nombreux, et avaient un petit peu moins ce problème, et les Créatures, c'était encore différent. Les Créatures étaient tenues d'obéir à leur chef que la Nature leur avait donné, sans pour autant perdre leur individualité... Enfin les Créatures étaient complexes de toute façon!  
Rien qu'à penser à ce... à lui, Harry se sentait hors de lui. C'était épidermique, il ne pouvait décidément pas supporter cet homme, ni rien venant de lui d'ailleurs. Pire encore vu le chantage honteux dont il était la victime.

Seulement Harry savait qu'on ne peut pas se défaire de la Magie. Il l'avait lui-même ressuscitée, il avait versé le sang pour que revienne ce battement de cœur vital au monde. Il ne pouvait ni l'ignorer, ni s'en débarrasser, et encore moins, le contrarier. Il devait simplement aller dans son sens, contraint et forcé par quelque chose d'encore plus fort que l'instinct de survie.  
Il était un enfant de la Magie. Tout simplement.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.  
-Non. Tu feras ce que tu veux, mais je ne te suivrais pas Potter.  
-T'façons, sale chauve-souris graisseuse, je n'vous ai rien demandé!  
-Rapelle moi, Potter, qui est venu pleurnicher au réveil près de vampires plus âgés?  
-HARRY ! SEVERUS ! Vous allez vous calmer oui ?  
Veanna les envoya valser chacun à un bout de la pièce et se rassit dignement et gracieusement comme si de rien n'était.  
-Nous irons voir Leian demain, Harry. Fais comme tu l'entends Sev, mais moi j'accompagne l'Or chez notre chef.  
-Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne viendrais pas!  
Severus se hérissa immédiatement, mais après tout, il savait pourquoi il faisait ça. Pour elle. Pas pour ce maudit gamin. Harry quant à lui lui lança un regard mauvais mais se contenta d'afficher une mine boudeuse. Le sourire de la vampire violette était un sourire vainqueur et satisfait. Sans se laisser totalement démonter, Harry se reprit et eut un air d'innocence chagrinée.  
-Par contre, Severus, Veanna, je vais devoir vous lancer un sortilège pour que cette histoire ne franchisse pas vos lèvres si je ne le veux pas. Aësma et ce projet doivent rester secrets, vous comprenez.  
Severus se hérissa mais réussit à contenir les injures qui lui venaient à l'esprit envers ce fichu gamin, tandis que Vea fronçait les sourcils, pas très heureuse de cet état de fait.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Vea, ce n'est qu'un sortilège de silence partiel …  
-Certes, mais je n'aime pas être manipulable, petit.  
Bien que sa voix fut cinglante, elle haussa les épaules. Harry sortit donc sa baguette magique et se leva pour incanter.  
- Que le silence élude les révélations imprévues.  
Une brume dorée sortit de la baguette du Golden Vampire et alla entourer la gorge de chacun des vampires en face de lui, comme deux écharpes nébuleuses qui piquetaient légèrement leur peau pendant deux ou trois secondes avant de s 'évaporer.  
-Nous sommes donc prêts à partir dès ce soir, n'est-ce pas?  
-En effet... Dès ce soir, nous irons retrouver Leian.  
-Les jumeaux sont-ils en vie?  
-Je n'en sais rien. Je n'entends plus parler d'eux depuis trente ans, à vrai dire.  
-Eh bien, ce doit être bien ennuyeux sans moi!  
Veanna et Harry échangèrent un regard complice, avant d'éclater de rire, comme les amis qu'ils avaient appris à être cinquante ans plus tôt.  
Et Severus, lui, se sentit aussitôt de trop.

* * *

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Lecteur, lectrice !_  
_Je suis ravie de te retrouver après un mois d'attente... et je le serais plus encore si tu me laisse une** review**, une petite trace de ton passage! Tu figureras même dans mon disclaimer, partie **remerciements**! Alors pourquoi se priver d'un **gentil petit mot** ou d'une** sévère mais juste critique**? _  
_C'est le mois des amoureux, et voilà ce que je vous poste... Pas très en vogue moi... Mais il faudra attendre un mois encore pour la suite (sauf que Février est plus court, donc c'est un peu de temps gagné non ? hihi)._  
_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin si vous êtes concernés, fêtards ou juste désespérément commercialement romantique ?_

_A la prochaine ! _  
_Djehra Keurjani_


	4. Acte I Atouts

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Titre:** L'Appel du Sang

**Genre:** Surpernaturel -Fantasy- Romance

**Disclaimer:** L'œuvre de base est Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling. Je ne prend pas en compte l'intégralité de cette oeuvre et ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fiction. L'idée du scénario, les personnages n'ayant rien à voir avec l'original de l'œuvre sont ma propriété personnelle.

**Note de l'auteur:** Ceci est la suite de ma fiction « Les Pouvoirs du Sang » (disponible via mon profil). Je vous remercie de bien vouloir la lire avant pour connaître certains faits qui sont piliers de cette histoire-ci.  
De plus j'ai aménagé un disclaimer pour bien contextualiser chaque chapitre. Ainsi le rated du chapitre (et non de la fic) apparaît plus bas, la musique associée au chapitre (issue du jeu Final Fantasy IX) aussi, une partie pour répondre à vos questions générales/reprendre les évènements de la fiction... Chers lecteur, si tu te perds, ce ne sera plus de ma faute!

**Contexte :** Harry et Voldemort ont sauvé le monde d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais leur amour n'a pas eu la chance de s'épanouir... La Magie, qui ne leur laisse pas de répit, le leur permettra-t-elle en les appelant encore à son secours ?(**un chapitre par mois**)

Rated : K pour ce chapitre

Musique du chapitre: Nobuo Uematsu - Final Fantasy IX – Crossing the Knoll

Réponse aux questions du chapitre précédent: N'a pas !

Récapitulatif narratif: Harry a été réveillé de sa stase temporelle par Aësma Daëva, un être surnaturel qui se dit venu de la part de la Magie. Suite à un odieux chantage, il apprend que son retour est lié à une nouvelle mission à remplir et qu'il ne peut pas compter sur Tom pour l'aider cette fois ! Ayant retrouvé Veanna et malheureusement, Severus, les membres du Trio Inferis décident de retrouver Leian, leur chef, pour trouver une solution et aider Harry.

Légende: N'a pas pour ce chapitre !

Remerciements:

Rar's : Je remercie encore **Adenoide** pour sa _**review**_. Mine de rien, Adenoide, tu as mis le doigt sur une question épineuse de l'acte II … Mais je te laisserais découvrir tout cela !

Merci aussi à **Hyaku Yume**, **Asherit**, **Kin no Katana**, **Luchun** et **Asuka Tanku** de m'avoir laissé des _**reviews**_. (J'espère y avoir répondu, via PM ... je n'aime pas ce système). Par ailleurs je remercie **Carlia Snape**, **Kin no Katana, Luchun**, **SeleneDeRomanus**, **Soffie** et **Yume Saint-Clair** de m'avoir ajoutée dans leurs _**story alerts**_. Et encore un merci à **Asherit**, **Atem Gabriel**, **Carlia Snape**, **Harry-Draco007, Kin no Katana, Luchun, SeleneDeRomanus** et **Julia Malefoy **pour m'avoir ajoutée dans leurs _**favorites stories**_.

* * *

**+.+.+ ACTE I - BRULURE +.+.+**

Chapitre 3 – Atouts en Main

* * *

La nuit était à peine tombée, que déjà, les ennuis s'annonçaient, se disait Harry, alors qu'il entendait les éclats de voix de Veanna et de Severus.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il pourrait les retrouver ensemble. La tension qui régnait entre Severus et lui ne s'était jamais totalement éteinte, et il avait par ailleurs l'impression que ces cinquante années d'absence avaient encore creusé le fossé entre l'ancien professeur de Potions et lui.

Mais Diable qu'il s'en moquait. Severus et son nez graisseux et crochu étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis pour l'instant, et il savait que par principe, Severus obéirait à tout ordre formel. Il n'avait guère besoin de s'entendre avec lui, tant qu'il pouvait en cas de problème, compter sur lui. C'était vraiment un avantage unique au fait de ne plus être humain.

Harry n'aimait pas être un vampire, pas plus qu'il n'aimait être un sorcier. Il continuait à n'aspirer qu'à une vie calme, et normale, sans morts, sans destruction, sans chaos. Le Destin l'avait certes voulu autrement et il s'y pliait, mais parfois, Harry regrettait que Voldemort n'aie pas pu l'achever à sa naissance.

Certes il n'aurait jamais connu le Quidditch. Jamais volé sur le dos de Buck. Jamais bu une Bierreaubeurre. Mais il n'aurait pas non plus affronté dragons et Détraqueurs. Jamais connu Albus Dumbledore, Ronald Weasley ou Hermione Granger. Ne serait jamais mort. N'aurait jamais eu tous ces regrets qui le rongeaient.

Oui, il regrettait. Mais la Magie n'a que faire des sentiments humains, n'est-ce pas? C'était elle qui décidait, soupira amèrement Harry en son fort intérieur. Et Tom en était la preuve vivante.

Soudain, les cris se turent, et Veanna apparut presque dans l'encadrement de la porte. Nullement impressionné, Harry haussa un sourcil distingué auquel elle répondit par un sourire ironique.

-Severus?

-Ne vient pas.

-Soit. Nous y allons ?

-Allons-y. Par où commencerons-nous à chercher?

-Restons aux Etats-Unis pour l'instant.

-D'accord, mais Vea, tu n'as pas d'ailes pour voler, toi, il me semble ?

-Et alors? Franchement Harry, tu crois que je ne peux pas me déplacer pour autant dans les airs?

-D'accord, ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux, et ne passe pas la fureur que Snape t'a inspirée sur moi !

Harry la tançait, son aura à peine libérée, et malgré son infériorité physique, il savait qu'il avait l'air imposant. La jeune femme soupira profondément, baissa une seconde la tête puis haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Je vais me transformer, et personnellement, je te conseille de faire de même Harry, parce que ton aile ne doit pas être au meilleur de sa forme.

Une grimace confirma les dires de la belle, et une fumée violine l'entoura quelques instants avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, remplacée par un aigle royal. Harry eut un sourire et une brume dorée le nimba avant qu'il ne devienne un aigle semblable à sa comparse, une plume dorée à la place d'une autre pourpre. La fenêtre de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit comme par magie et ils s'envolèrent de concert.

Ils avaient survolé le Nouveau Monde de long en large, plus rapides que leurs congénères, poussés par un vent que seuls les êtres magiques pouvaient ressentir. Mais si nombre d'auras leur avaient parues s'éveiller, elles n'étaient jamais assez fortes, ou assez attirantes. L'empreinte magique de Leian était gravée sur Harry comme sur Veanna, et ce tatouage réagirait en eux, leur confirmant la présence du Chef de tous les Vampires, quand ils s'en approcheraient. Or ce n'avait absolument pas été le cas.

Néanmoins, ce vol infructueux avait plu à Veanna, car mélanger sa conscience à elle et ses huit siècles à celle de l'aigle la reposait infiniment. Elle était en colère contre cet imbécile de Severus qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle l'aimait, certes, autant qu'elle pouvait aimer un homme, fut-il un vampire, mais qu'Harry passerait toujours avant tout. Et Leian en premier encore. C'était ainsi et la crise de jalousie à laquelle elle avait eu droit avant de partir lui retournait encore l'estomac.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas femme à se torturer pour un homme, mais Severus commençait à lui faire bien plus sentir qu'elle n'était qu'une femme à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'elle devrait le quitter.

Une Sanglante ne peut aimer à ce point. Bientôt, elle donnerait sa vie pour lui et ça, c'était complètement impossible.

Elle le quitterait. Kiral serait bien heureux tiens! Et pendant ce temps, sa conscience d'aigle se réjouissait simplement de sentir le vent caresser ses plumes.

Harry et elle survolèrent aussi l'Amérique du Sud et en eurent bien vite assez. Une pause parmi les montagne de la Cordillère fut l'occasion de décider de raisonner logiquement, plutôt que de survoler comme deux crétins.

-Quel est l'endroit le plus représentatif de Leian ?

-Un endroit riche en histoire et en culture... Avec de l'art, et des monuments sublimes.

Et bientôt, ils se téléportèrent en Europe, et plus particulièrement, à Paris. Paris, avec ses rois, ses quartiers d'époque, ses musées, et son Palais des Glaces... Très Leian, tout cela, non ? Du moins l'espéraient-ils vu qu'ils avaient volé toute la journée et que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Heureusement, ils trouvèrent bien vite, car le tatouage au creux des reins d'Harry et celui de Veanna, sur la poitrine, devinrent plus vivants. Errant dans les rues, ils finirent par se retrouver du côté de Montmartre et se heurtèrent, près du Sacré-Coeur, à une bulle de Magie. Aussitôt, les deux vampires se regardèrent et se fondirent dans la bulle.

Leian était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil assez confortable, au milieu d'un salon entre deux époques, classique et XVIe, et il tournait avec négligence les pages jaunies d'un ouvrage sans doute aussi vieux que ses meubles d'époque. Ses longs cheveux blancs flottaient autour de lui et ondulèrent soudainement, comme sous l'effet d'une vague d'énergie, quand ses deux premiers protecteurs apparurent sur le seuil de la pièce.

-Veanna Hyekrish et Harry Potter, si je m'attendais à vous voir tous les deux ! Il ne manque que Kiral Layenna pour se retrouver comme au bon vieux temps !

Harry eut un violent frisson en entendant la voix presque désabusée de son chef et mentor vampirique. Où était passé le terrible chef des clans vampires, aimant, tendre, protecteur, cruel, manipulateur et toujours en avance sur les évènements?

-Seigneur Leian Astaroth del Tiduam, nous avons besoin de vos lumières.

Le ton révérencieux et formel de Veanna, elle dont la beauté exceptionnelle n'empêchait absolument pas le sans-gêne et la vulgarité, préoccupa encore plus le Golden Vampire. Que s'était-il produit durant le demi-siècle passé ?

-Sir Leian, j'ai besoin de vous.

Harry aurait bien voulu adopter un ton de circonstance, utiliser des trésors de politesse et respecter l'étiquette à la lettre mais au moment où il s'était mis à parler, il s'était rendu compte que dans le cas présent, cela lui était tout bonnement impossible. Leian avait été son sauveur, son professeur, son mentor, son conseiller, son ami, son amant, son exécuteur testamentaire; il ne pouvait plus le considérer comme le voudrait la simple hiérarchie vampirique.

Une étincelle brilla dans les yeux couleur de ciel pur du chef de clan des vampires, et il reposa son livre avec un flegme tout à fait aristocratique.

-Prenez place; je vous écoute.

Veanna et Harry s'assirent dans de somptueux fauteuils, mais le Vampire d'Or du Trio Inferis ne put attendre longtemps, trop impatient de faire part à Leian de ce qui l'avait poussé, et même obligé, à revenir parmi eux.

-Sir Leian, la Magie n'en a pas fini avec moi, c'est pourquoi je suis ici avec vous.

-Mon cher Harry, la Magie n'en a jamais fini avec personne.

-Certes, mais il ne s'agit plus de débarrasser le Monde des Sorciers d'un mage déviant comme ce fut le cas avec la Prophétie de Merlin et d'Albus Dumbledore. Non. Cette fois, la Magie me demande plus que ce que je ne peux lui donner.

Leian haussa un sourcil distingué et lança un regard rapide à la Vampire d'Argent, qui se limait négligemment les ongles, l'air à la fois bien au courant et fort peu concernée. Du Veanna tout craché quoi.

-Développe, Harry.

-Voilà, j'ai été ramené au présent par un certain Aësma Daëva.

A l'entente de ce nom, le seigneur aux cheveux blancs pâlit, alors que c'était difficilement possible. Harry s'interrompit.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sir ?

-Tu as bien dit, « Aësma Daëva »?

-Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit... Un gars très puissant, aux airs de dieu celte...

-... Beau, fort, dont la Magie intérieure avait de quoi réduire le monde en poussière?

- Euh oui, c'est à peu près ça. Il m'a dit être un Avatar de la Magie, envoyé par elle pour m'investir d'une nouvelle mission.

Leian eut un petit sourire de connivence, et Harry se demanda comment le prendre – comme toujours- mais il continua sur sa lancée et raconta l'essentiel de l'entretien au vampire qu'il respectait le plus au monde.

-Il m'a demandé d'exterminer tous les êtres non-magiques vivant sur Terre.

Il s'attendait à une réaction assez démonstrative, visible, de la part du chef des vampires, mais il n'en fut rien. Même pas un haussement de sourcil. Rien.

- Eh bien, ça ne vous paraît pas … je ne sais pas moi, démesuré, étrange, déplacé ?

- Pas du tout Harry. Ce qui me paraît étrange c'est que Tom ne soit pas avec toi, mais je devine que ce n'est pas sans rapport avec ta rencontre avec l'un des Avatars.

- Mais c'est quoi un Avatar à la fin ?

Leian soupira. Parfois il oubliait qu'Harry, tout héros qu'il soit (après tout, Harry a été, est et demeurera jeune, donc « soit » pour exprimer une caractéristique qui ne changera jamais^^) était avant tout jeune et ignorant. D'un autre côté, Veanna, qui avait pourtant quelques siècles d'avance sur son confrère, n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus et avait cessé de se préoccuper de ses ongles pour les écouter.

- Les Avatars de la Magie sont des entités qui nous dépassent, des manifestations de magie pure. Ils sont treize et veillent au bien-être et à la pérennité de la Magie dans tous les univers, tous les mondes, toutes les réalités. Ils n'ont pas d'âge, pas d'incidence directe sur le monde, car ils sont des entités pures et n'ont donc pas d'autre parti que celui de la magie. La seule possibilité dont ils peuvent user afin que les mondes aillent dans leur sens est de se servir d'Elus parmi les races qui vont le moins à l'encontre de leur projets, et les investir de pouvoirs qui leur permettraient d'accomplir les hauts faits pour lesquels ils sont nés. En général, en rencontrer n'est ni une malédiction, ni un honneur, juste une preuve qu'on a vraiment une raison d'être sur Terre... et surtout une raison qui dépasse les possibilités et l'entendement humains. Quelque part, cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, Harry, bien qu'à mon sens tu aies déjà été bien servi avec l'histoire du vieux fou et de la Première Prophétie.

Harry soupira en son for intérieur. Encore une marionnette du pouvoir. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais que cela. Tiré par les fils d'un destin qu'il ne maîtrisait pas et qui lui serait probablement inaccessible pour longtemps, il devait avancer pourtant. Il lui était déjà arrivé de maudire Lily et James Potter de lui avoir donné naissance. Mais il savait aussi que ce genre de jérémiade était particulièrement inutile: il devait naître, un point c'est tout, qu'il soit Harry Potter, le survivant qui ne survit plus, n'était qu'une donnée parmi d'autres.

Néanmoins, si Leian s'était tu, il n'en avait pas terminé pour autant.

-Cependant, cette mission me paraît un peu trop ardue pour toi seul, Harry. N'y a t-il rien qui précise ta tâche?

-Non. Je dois éliminer les non-magiques, et les Moldus sont en tête de liste. J'ai une limite de temps et un couteau sous la gorge, Leian, mais aucune échappatoire, aucune alternative, rien que je puisse négocier. Ou alors, c'est que je n'y ais pas assez réfléchi.

Veanna éclata d'un rire discret à cette remarque, et Harry la gratifia d'un amical regard noir. Certes, cinquante ans avaient passé, mais Harry était resté le même, et il amenait avec lui cette ambiance qui ne pouvait que faire sourire.

Leian s'accorda un sourire. Fin, en coin, mais néanmoins un sourire.

-Harry, je veux bien t'aider dans cette entreprise. Mais il va tout de même falloir que tu saches exactement ce qui s'est passé. Et donc, que tu agisses et adoptes un comportement en conséquence. Mais je ne serai pas celui qui t'expliquera tout, Kiral, qui est encore le Ministre de la Magie, me semble plus à même de t'aider.

-D'accord…

Le vampire le plus puissant actuellement en éveil soupira. Harry n'avait vraiment aucune idée de là où il mettait les pieds. Croisant avec élégance les mains sous son menton, Leian fixa placidement un point dans le vide, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait aider son protégé.

-Harry, penses-tu pouvoir t'établir ici, le temps que nous trouvions une solution, même temporaire, à ton souci ? Veanna, quant à toi, je connais ta position à la Nouvelle-Orléans, je ne voudrais pas la fragiliser, surtout vu le contexte actuel.

-Sir, n'ayez aucune crainte à ce sujet, Severus s'occupe de tout…

Une certaine aigreur dans le ton de la jeune femme rendit Harry perplexe, mais puisqu'aucun des deux ne s'y attarda, il supposa que ce n'était pas très important. Ou en tout cas, que cela ne le deviendrait pas, et que ça n'entraverait pas ses projets. Revenant à la réalité, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait manqué une partie de l'échange entre Veanna et Leian, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Leian se levait, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous disposerez donc tous les deux de vos quartiers ici.

-Je vous remercie, Sir.

-C'est cool, merci Leian, mais on est où exactement ?

-Tu te trouves dans l'une des propriétés de la famille Astharoth, en France. Une de mes résidences que je n'habite que rarement, et jamais pour affaires. Nous serons tranquilles ici.

Harry se demanda vaguement ce qu'il ignorait encore sur le compte du Vampire, mais il mit tous ces nouveaux éléments sur le compte du demi-siècle passé sans lui. Veanna se leva gracieusement, Harry l'imita et Leian leur sourit. Lui-même se leva et les conduisit au travers de la demeure qu'il appréciait, et les couloirs blancs, ivoire et marmoréens se succédèrent. C'était peut-être une illusion magique, se dit Harry, après tout, il ne savait même pas où il était...

Il arriva devant une chambre, assez douce et calme, qu'il comprit comme étant la sienne. Leian ne lui indiqua rien, et s'en alla naturellement avec Veanna, ayant quelques points à discuter avec elle, et Harry se dirigea vers la fenêtre, curieux de savoir où il se trouvait, ayant simplement traversé la bulle magique comme d'autres auraient activé les pierres du Chemin de Traverse.

Une vue plongeante, des marches à perte de vue, du vert, des gens, des sourires, des rires, et surtout, une vue imprenable sur la ville de Paris. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait beau ne rien connaître à la ville française, il savait où il était. Mais ce n'était simplement pas possible, n'est-ce pas? Leian ne pouvait pas vivre dans un tel bâtiment, dans un tel monument! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résider au Sacré cœur ! Des centaines de milliers de moldus visitaient ce lieu chaque jour, c'était sensé être une basilique, un endroit hautement religieux, et certainement pas un palace appartenant au Vampire, n'est-ce pas?

Pourtant la vue qui s'offrait à lui prouvait qu'il avait malheureusement raison. Encore un artifice sorcier, ou un artifice magique?

Se retournant, le Golden Vampire jeta un regard sur la chambre. Dans les tons de bordeaux, vert sapin et gris anthracite, elle lui convenait très bien, comme si Leian avait tout prévu. Mais il se doutait bien que personne ne pouvait tout prévoir ainsi, que ce n'était qu'un hasard ou un sortilège.

Se laissant tomber sur le couvre-lit satiné, il soupira et s'imagina un instant avec Tom. Il se recroquevilla sur le flanc gauche et retint un long tremblement.

Ce n'était pas spécialement qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'ils étaient destinés, liés plus intrinsèquement que jamais par quelque chose qui dépassait le pouvoir, la force, l'ambition. La vie leur avait fait le don de n'être qu'un à eux deux, et il respectait cela. Peut-être même qu'il appréciait le Mage Noir qu'il apprenait à connaître, maintenant qu'il ne devait plus le tuer à tout prix. Mais il ne se serait jamais douté que son absence serait si douloureuse. C'était évidemment loin des romans moldus et sorciers mais soit, peut-être que c'était une forme d'amour. Tordue, imposée, malsaine, mais un amour, peut-être.

Le petit brun resta longtemps ainsi, la nuit commença à tomber et s'installa pour ses heures de gloire tandis qu'il demeurait prostré. Finalement il y eut un bruit, la porte qui s'ouvrit, et une main pâle se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il ne frémit même pas, et un corps chaud se coucha contre le sien. Un froissement de tissus, un mouvement doux, et Harry se retrouva serré contre l'autre.

-Ça ira Harry, la Magie ne te laissera pas ainsi, tu le retrouveras. Ce seront de belles retrouvailles et tu pourras vivre des années de tranquillité comme tout le monde entouré de ceux que tu aimes. Et un jour tu regarderas la nuit en souriant, et tu te rappelleras que des siècles plus tôt, tu était l'élu et qu'on t'a laissé dans ton repos, qu'on t'a préféré un autre et que ton temps est officiellement terminé. Et là, tu seras heureux.

Sa voix était comme une caresse, ses mots comme des baisers et sa chaleur, comme un feu en pleine tourmente. Harry se laissa complètement aller contre le corps ferme et délicat de celui qui, après lui-même, le connaissait le mieux. Il huma son parfum aérien de cerise et de fleurs et se laissa aller à un long frisson. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait jamais se contrôler quand il était proche de Leian, c'était évident depuis que ce dernier avait tenté de lui apprendre à maîtriser ses capacités personnelles.

Le chef des vampires serra un peu plus étroitement le brun contre lui. Harry avait beau avoir fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour la Magie, avoir frôlé la mort plusieurs fois, il n'en restait pas un jeune homme et il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Ce soir il lui offrait tendresse et affection, mais dès demain il faudrait qu'Harry grandisse plus vite que jamais encore. Il savait ce qu'Harry voulait entendre, il savait ce qu'il voulait ressentir, car le brun ne pouvait lui fermer son esprit. Il mentait, et tous deux le savaient, mais il y a des mots qu'on veut entendre malgré toutes les réalités qu'on peut avoir à affronter.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues heures, sans rien faire d'autre que contempler l'obscurité, attentifs et songeurs, rêveurs et pleins d'espoir. Car espérer ce n'est qu'attendre, n'est-ce pas? Ça n'a jamais tué personne.

**oOo oOo oOo**

Veanna était nue dans la salle de bains, la mine préoccupée. Pas besoin de scruter son corps parfait à la recherche d'un souci, non. Elle voyait parfaitement la demi-lune et la faux sur son sein, preuve de sa beauté figée d'éternité. Non elle regardait ses cheveux, sa chevelure pourpre qui tombait sur sa chute de reins en vagues boucles et mèches éparses couleur d'argent doux. Elle voyait le contraste entre sa peau pâle et la seule vraie couleur de son corps, et se demandait à quel point elle ressemblait à une poupée.

Maintenant qu'elle avait compris qu'elle s'attachait un peu trop, elle se demandait jusqu'où elle avait pu changer. Évidemment elle n'avait pu ni grossir, ni maigrir, ni grandir ni rien, mais elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus qu'à moitié. Que ces galbes parfaits et longueurs infinies n'étaient plus tant à elle qu'à Severus. Ses yeux à la pupille d'argent semblaient presque aveugles et elle serra le poing.

Le coup partit seul et elle brisa le miroir. Elle n'était à personne d'autre qu'à elle.

Le sang coula le long de sa main et elle le lécha avec plaisir. Oui, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, et que le diable emporte ce vampire qui l'avait ensorcelée. Et l'emporte loin.

Sirotant une coupe de sang frais, de noble, les trois vampires ne disaient rien. Harry et Leian s'étaient séparés au matin sans un mot, une reconnaissance pareille n'ayant pas besoin de s'exprimer. Veanna avait débarqué dans une tenue très … provocante, en fait, avec moins de tissus que de lanières, et elle resplendissait de son aura de sexe pur, comme avant. Elle semblait d'humeur massacrante, ce qui se traduisait chez elle par un grand sourire aimable. Bref, une tension un peu électrique, qui fut vite brisée par l'arrivée dans un nuage électrique d'un nouveau venu. Ses cheveux bleu nuit un peu fous, aux mèches mi longues de couleur bronze savamment éparpillées, ses yeux de bronze pur, et sa tunique avec le blason du Ministère de la Magie ne laissaient aucun doute sur son identité.

-Kiral Layenna, Ministre de la Magie, pour vous servir, Sir Leian, Dame Hyekrish, Lord Potter.

Il s'inclina profondément en souriant et se releva, l'air d'un coup moins formel. Il vint immédiatement serrer Harry dans ses bras.

-Ah Harry ! Ça fait un certain temps déjà, que tu nous as lâchement laissés tomber! Je suis bien content de te voir, tiens !

Harry lui rendit son étreinte. Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable amitié sur la durée avec Kiral, mais éprouvait pour lui une sincère affection. Le genre d'affection qu'on peut avoir pour un frère qu'on voit peu mais qu'on aime quand même, avec qui on partage beaucoup de choses sans pour autant empiéter sur la vie de l'autre.

-Kiral ! Alors mon vieux, prêt à me supporter encore quelques temps ?

-Pff gamin, un jour j'te ferais payer tes conneries, mais pour l'instant, j'suis juste content!

Kiral ouvrit sa tunique, dévoilant une chemise blanche immaculée, et s'assit à côté de Leian.

-Bon, il paraît que tu as besoin d'un cours express, Harry ? Allons-y... Si Sir Leian veut bien m'aider quand je m'égarerais trop.

Les voir ainsi, les trois Vampires du Trio Inferis, et leur Seigneur, Leian se dit que le monde pouvait se préparer à enfin s'éveiller.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

**Petit mot de ma part**: Je sais que je vous ai longuement fait attendre mais maintenant, j'ai le plan de la fic ! Hihi ! Donc ça devrait aller mieux (mais toujours du un chapitre par mois tant que je n'aurais pas atteint ma vitesse de croisière...)  
Laissez des reviews si le coeur vous en dit !

Djehra Keurjani-Niwa !


	5. Acte I Avancées

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Titre:** L'Appel du Sang

**Genre:** Surpernaturel -Fantasy- Romance

**Disclaimer:** L'œuvre de base est Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling. Je ne prend pas en compte l'intégralité de cette oeuvre et ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fiction. L'idée du scénario, les personnages n'ayant rien à voir avec l'original de l'œuvre sont ma propriété personnelle.

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est la suite de ma fiction « _Les Pouvoirs du Sang _» (disponible via mon profil). Je vous remercie de bien vouloir la lire avant pour connaître certains faits qui sont piliers de cette histoire-ci.

De plus j'ai aménagé un disclaimer pour bien contextualiser chaque chapitre. Ainsi le rated du chapitre (et non de la fic) apparaît plus bas, la musique associée au chapitre (issue du jeu Final Fantasy IX) aussi, une partie pour répondre à vos questions générales/reprendre les évènements de la fiction... Chers lecteur, si tu te perds, ce ne sera plus de ma faute!

**Contexte :** Harry et Voldemort ont sauvé le monde d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais leur amour n'a pas eu la chance de s'épanouir... La Magie, qui ne leur laisse pas de répit, le leur permettra-t-elle en les appelant encore à son secours ?

* * *

Rated :  T je dirais pour certaines petites choses

Musique du chapitre: FINAL FANTASY IX – Zidane's Theme – Nobuo Uematsu

Réponse aux questions du chapitre précédent: (à définir)

Récapitulatif narratif: Harry a été réveillé de sa stase temporelle par Aësma Daëva, un être surnaturel qui se dit venu de la part de la Magie. Suite à un odieux chantage, il apprend que son retour est lié à une nouvelle mission à remplir et qu'il ne peut pas compter sur Tom pour l'aider cette fois ! Ayant retrouvé Veanna et malheureusement, Severus, les membres du Trio Inferis décident de retrouver Leian, leur chef, pour trouver une solution et aider Harry. Mais Harry découvre avec stupéfaction que le monde de cinquante ans après lui a bien changé. Peut-être trop pour lui.

Légende:  En _italique_, ce sont des pensées !

Remerciements: Pour mes quelques pauvres reviews, je remercie **Adenoide**, **Kin no katana** et **MS LaFey** ! Sincèrement, merci de m'avoir laissé la trace de votre lecture et de, peut-être continuer !

* * *

**+.+.+ ACTE I - BRULURE +.+.+**

Chapitre 4 – De nouvelles avancées

* * *

Kiral regardait son petit public, et inspira profondément. Leian et Veanna savaient déjà ce qu'il allait dire mais il fallait bien qu'Harry l'apprenne. Bon, il ignorait presque tout du retour de ce dernier mais il ferait avec jusqu'à ce qu'un des trois juge opportun de lui expliquer tout.

- Alors, pour commencer... Quand tu t'es endormi, Harry, j'ai donc été consacré Ministre de la Magie, un titre plus juste vu ma condition de créature magique. Le Ministère de la Magie a totalement été remanié parce que ça n'allait vraiment pas, trop de départements pour des sorciers un petit peu trop fainéants. Maintenant il y a trois ailes au Ministère: l'aile des Créatures de la Nuit, l'aile des Créatures du Jour, et l'aile des Créatures en voie de Disparition. Et chacune de ces ailes contient un grand département par type de créature et celui-ci est subdivisé en domaines tels que la justice, le sport, l'éducation, bref il fallait tout coordonner. Et d'un coup, tout a paru beaucoup plus simple, beaucoup plus clair. Pendant donc ces cinquante ans, le Monde Magique a été mieux organisé.

Harry écoutait d'une oreille attentive. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement au fait de la politique mondiale, mais là, puisqu'il était un peu mort pendant quelques années, il fallait bien qu'il en sache plus sur ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Il les avait un peu sauvés, et espérait n'avoir pas trop foutu le bordel dans le monde entier. Mais jusqu'ici, ça se présentait plutôt bien.

-Les Créatures, comme tu le sais, fonctionnent essentiellement par Clan, donc ça ne posait pas trop de soucis. En revanche, les Sorciers, trop habitués à cette liberté et indépendance vis-à-vis de leur Ministre, ont eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à comprendre que ce schéma n'était pas une dictature et il y a eu pas mal de tentatives d'assassinat sur ma personne. Et puis en dix ans à peu près, les choses se sont calmées. Mais autre chose a commencé à grandir: les Moldus.

Le brun et bronze paraissait parfaitement neutre, comme un élève faisant un exposé, mais on sentait son aura frémir en parlant des Moldus. Harry tiqua et se redressa un peu, d'un coup plus intéressé. Le Kiral qu'il avait connu était assez proche des Moldus -et autrement que comme boissons potentielles- alors le voir ainsi... cela aiguilla sa curiosité.

-Les Moldus ignorent tout de notre vie, c'est clair, et tout le monde en est bien heureux. Mais la Science moldue a commencé à se faire trop pointue pour endiguer des découvertes étonnantes. C'était à prévoir; s'ils sont capables d'aller voyager sur la Lune, pourquoi ignoreraient-ils le monde qui les entoure depuis des siècles? L'incident majeur fut quand une bande de Moldus se retrouva par erreur au Chemin de Traverse et tua un sorcier avec une arme blanche. C'est stupide mais ils avaient réussi à entrer en frappant le code sur les briques par hasard. Sauf que les Moldus, comme vous le savez, sont des créatures à comportement dominant.

Harry comprit immédiatement. Il avait étudié l'histoire moldue, et c'est avec horreur qu'il écouta Kiral continuer son exposé.

-Ils se sont mis en tête de découvrir notre monde et de s'en servir pour combler ce que leur science ne pouvait faire, voire de disséquer notre magie pour la comprendre. Tels les conquistadores des siècles précédents. Il y a eu des expéditions, des raids. Des attaques, des meurtres. Et ils ont … chassé les Licornes.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Pardon ?

-Oui. Ils les ont tuées.

Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. Pas les Licornes, ce peuple pacifique, emblème de l'innocence et de la pureté du monde entier. Harry serra le poing et il sentit son aura vibrer de colère.

Les Moldus... Les Moldus payeraient.

Leian était en bout de table, si tant est que ce fut possible pour une table ronde. Harry, Veanna et Kiral étaient autour de lui. Eux quatre avaient un verre de sang et débattaient avec ardeur.

-Moi, je dis qu'un bon vieux massacre à l'ancienne, genre bain de sang et festin d'entrailles, ce serait tout aussi bien.

-Comment veux-tu tuer ainsi plus de six milliards de moldus ? Non, ce qu'il faut c'est tuer leurs chefs!

-Non le pire c'est la masse. Des leaders viendront toujours de la masse! Massacrons-les!

-Et si on les rendaient impuissants?

-Potter, calme ton deuxième cerveau !

-Ta gueule Veanna ! Je parlais de les rendre incapable de faire du mal !

Kiral eut un sourire en coin. Bon Harry n'avait jamais été un fin stratège -chacun son rôle, celui-là c'était le sien. Néanmoins, les idées de tous étaient à creuser.

-Et comment comptes tu réaliser cet exploit, Potter ? Ils sont nombreux.

-Oui mais... Enfin, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de les neutraliser! Il me semble que la différence entre les moldus et les créatures magiques – au sens large hein j'entends!- se résume à des gènes ou quelque chose comme ça non ? Alors il devrait y avoir un moyen de leur rendre la magie insupportable?

-Tu veux dire, comme les rendre allergique, ou mieux, les isoler carrément?

Kiral regarda un instant Veanna et Harry, le sang qui faisait des reflets bordeaux dans son verre, puis Leian. Ses méninges fonctionnaient à plein régime. L'idée n'était pas si mal que ça.

-En fait, Harry, je crois que tu tiens une bonne idée. Il faudrait qu'on les rende malade... Une sorte de virus magique. Un sortilège qui n'affecterait que les moldus et limiterait leurs capacités à nuire, tant à nous qu'au sol, à l'air et à l'eau. Oui, c'est exactement ça. Il faudrait créer un virus, facile à inoculer, qui ne toucherait qu'eux. Le virus, en agissant, bloquerait la partie agressive de leur cerveau et régulerait cette tendance à l'autodestruction.

-Ca a l'air cool …

-Mais moins marrant! bouda Veana.

-Rooh Vea, t'auras des massacres, t'inquiète ! Mais comment faire? Un virus c'est une maladie... est-ce qu'un sort pourrait suffire à produire cet effet là ?

Leian choisit alors d'intervenir.

-Non. Un sortilège toucherait certes une partie de la population mais ne pourrait pas se transmettre. Il faut qu'ils s'entre-contaminent. Pour ça...

Harry hocha vigoureusement la tête, mais ce fut Veanna qui finit la phrase du Seigneur Vampire, avec presque froideur.

-... il faudra une potion et donc, l'aide d'un Maître des Potions.

Une grimace distordit les traits de l'Or et de l'Argent. Il leur faudrait Severus. Le seul Vampire Maître des Potions, c'était lui. Et hors de question pour eux de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un allié sûr.

Enfin, autant que faire se pouvait, évidemment.

* * *

_- Une fois encore c'est lui qui l'emporte. Alors qu'il ne la veut même pas. Et moi, elle m'abandonne sans plus hésiter... Rah, par Morgane, qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour supporter cela?  
-C'est l'amour, très cher. L'Amour. Une force comme une faiblesse... Mais nous avons besoin de vous.  
- Sir, je m'excuse pour de telles pensées qui...  
-Oui oui, bon, bref, viens je te prie. Nous, et j'entend par là toutes les Créatures, avons besoin de toi.  
-De moi? Alors que le Trio Valerus est avec vous?  
-Ne discute pas, Severus. C'est d'un Maître dont nous avons besoin, et vu nos pertes ces derniers temps... je crains qu'il ne reste que toi pour cela, ce qui relève àla fois de l'honneur et du devoir maintenant.  
-Vous avez raison, mon Seigneur. Je vais vous rejoindre au plus vite.  
-Et au passage, tu pourras alors clarifier la situation avec elle, n'est-ce pas? Discuter clairement vous fera du bien à tous les deux._

* * *

Harry regardait son ancien professeur de Potions. Il était en face de lui, et avait presque l'impression d'être en cours, mais un cours où seul lui recevrait une leçon. Il n'était pas si mauvais en Potions, enfin, il s'était amélioré en devenant un vampire, car ses sens trop sensibles valaient tout le flair du monde, mais en face d'un expert, tout le monde se sent petit.

C'était aussi le cas d'Harry.

Autant il se savait supérieur à Severus Snape en temps habituel, autant là il se sentait terriblement misérable. Une telle maîtrise des gestes, des doses, des ingrédients... Voir travailler le Maître des Potions hors d'un contexte scolaire était aussi reposant qu'enrichissant. Il serait toujours un gamin face à quelqu'un comme lui, qui savait bien plus qu'exactement ce qu'il faisait.

-Potter. Le suc de Salamandre de Givre.

Machinalement, Harry prit le flacon remplit d'un liquide entre le blanc et le gris, pas vraiment liquide sans être totalement solide, et le tendit au vampire. Quelques gouttes vinrent rejoindre le mélange qui attendait à feu doux dans le chaudron.

Comme le Chasseur qu'il était, Severus était apparu alors qu'on avait besoin de lui, surgissant de l'ombre. En fait, Harry se demandait bien comment il avait fait, mais peut-être était-ce une spécialité de cette race de vampires? Il l'ignorait complètement. Néanmoins, Leian avait expliqué au professeur et au Sauveur ce qu'ils devaient faire et sans dire un mot plus haut que les autres, Severus et Harry avaient commencé à réfléchir ensemble. Enfin ensemble, c'était évidemment beaucoup dire quand on connaissait les deux hommes, mais ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'un virus par une potion s'inoculerait beaucoup plus facilement que par la voie des airs -il risquerait alors de toucher des innocents comme les Cracmols ou les Nés de Moldus.

Severus était donc parti sur une base simple: quelque chose qui devrait avoir une couleur proche de ce qu'avaient l'habitude de voir les moldus -rien de flashy, rien de scintillant par exemple- et Harry sur le principe que pour être diffusé en masse, il fallait que la potion puisse être sucrée ou salée sans endommager leurs propriétés principales.

Au final, ils avaient décidé de créer une potion de couleur caramel, assez sucrée pour passer pour un soda et qui plairait. Si cela réussissait -et de ça, Severus était sûr et certain- les Créatures Magiques seraient clairement tranquilles pour quelques temps, voire quelques siècles.

-Potter.

-Oui, Severus?

-Un jour, vous cesserez de vous trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Et ce jour là, je vous demanderais une faveur.

Harry haussa les sourcils, inquiet et perplexe. Que diable disait donc le professeur de Potions? Une Faveur? A lui?

-Laissez Veanna en dehors de votre vie ou non vie.

Le temps péremptoire de Severus ne laissait même pas place à une quelconque objection de la part d'Harry. Et quelque part, le vampire d'Or pouvait comprendre. Severus était, enfin s'il avait bien tout compris, amoureux de Veanna depuis très, très longtemps -des siècles, et peut-être même avant sa création!- et depuis l'épisode de Dumbledore, ils avaient pu vivre une vie de couple.

C'était certainement la raison de la colère qui pulsait en Severus. Qu'Harry revienne et lui pique sa chérie par simple logique hiérarchique.

Harry éclata de rire. C'était stupide, mais il comprenait.

-Je vous l'accorde d'avance, Severus. Tout ce que je veux, c'est retrouver Tom. Vea ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

Le Maître des Potions grogna légèrement en remuant la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Harry avança la main vers un flacon mais la voix de son ancien professeur retentit.

-Non Potter, pas d'amnios de Sirène de Lune.

Ah c'était donc ça ! De l'amn… mais quelle horreur ! Harry retira sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé et Severus eut un rictus narquois.

-Passez moi plutôt les griffes d'Acromentules en poudre à votre droite.

Préférant oublier de possibles interrogations sur comment diable le Maître des Potions avait pu trouver de l'amnios de sirène, Harry saisit le petit sac de poudre qu'il tendit à Severus. Quelques manipulations plus tard, Severus releva enfin la tête qu'il avait gardée penchée par-dessus le chaudron en étain.

-Très bien, il ne nous manque qu'un ingrédient et qu'une étape pour finir cette potion, Potter.

-Pas de problème, quoi donc ?

-Du Sang de Moldu.

-PARDON ?

-Vous m'avez très bien compris, Potter. Il nous faut du sang de Moldu afin que la potion réagisse bien à un type donné de personnes et pas à un autre. Et il me semble que les Moldus sont notre cible, non ? Alors c'est de leur sang qu'il nous faut. Quelques gouttes suffiront.

-Bah Leian ou Kiral doivent en avoir en réserve non ?

-Il faut qu'il soit frais vraiment frais, Potter.

-Mais je ne vais pas tuer un Moldu juste pour te faire plaisir, Snape !

-Qui te parle de tuer ? Débrouille toi, mais il m'en faut, et vite. Juste quelques gouttes suffiront ! Vous avez une demi-heure !

Grommelant contre les vieux vampires infoutus de se bouger tous seuls, Harry sortit de la pièce et enfila une veste moldue.

* * *

Harry soupira une énième fois en se promenant près du Sacré-Cœur. Quelques gouttes de sang… Et il allait faire comment, hein ?

-Et puis quoi encore ! Je l'y verrais bien moi ! Je vais pas me pointer vers quelqu'un en lui disant « excusez-moi je suis un vampire j'aurais bien besoin d'un peu de sang et de votre coopération, merci ! » !

Un groupe de jeunes filles passa à côté de lui, le regardant étrangement et moqueusement.

-Pff il se croit dans Twilight lui ?

-Mmh si c'avait été Edward, j'aurais pas dit non !

-Edward ? Mais t'es folle ma vieille, il boit pas de sang humain de toutes façons, c'est un vampire végétarien ! Laurent ou Jack, ouais ! A eux je leur aurait donné du sang !

En les entendant rire de lui et parler d'un truc étrange – Touaille l'ail-te ? c'est quoi ce truc ?- il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Il jura, mais haussa les sourcils. « Vampire », avaient-elles dit ?

-Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles…

Le beau brun ténébreux le plus connu du monde des Sorciers s'approcha des trois ou quatre jeunes qui riaient à gorge déployée et qui le regardèrent d'un air étonné.

-… vous avez dit « vampires » ? Mais ça n'existe pas voyons !

-Pff mais de quel bled tu sors toi ? Y a plein de livres dessus et plein de films ! Twilight, mais aussi Dracula, Underworld, Lesbian Vampire Killers, Succubus… Les livres sur Anita Blake, Lestat et tout !

-Nan mais laisse tomber, faut sortir le dimanche hein !

Harry était de plus en plus étonné. Les Moldus connaissaient les vampires ? Mais ça n'allait pas du tout, du tout du tout ça ! Bientôt ils connaîtraient les Sorciers et leur plan tomberaient à l'eau ! Quoi qu'après ce qu'avait dit Kiral, ils les connaissaient déjà, du moins, certains. Néanmoins, il continua sur sa lancée, avec un sourire un peu condescendant.

-Pff ce sont des racontars de bonne femme ! Et puis si les vampires existent, vous faites quoi des loups-garous, des sorciers, des dieux, de l'hydre ou je ne sais quelles élucubrations ?

-Hey libre à toi de croire ce que tu veux, des extra-terrestres en passant par la fée des dents ! Moi j'y crois aux vampires ! Y en a bien qui croient en Dieu, alors …

-Et puis de toute façon, on t'a rien demandé à c'que je sache.

Le vampire plissa les yeux et visita l'esprit des demoiselles rapidement. Ce fut pour lui comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Il s'éloigna au plus vite. Il fallait qu'il finisse vite ce sale boulot pour Severus et qu'il parle à Leian. Très vite. Courant dans les rues de Paris, il bouscula quelqu'un et se dirigea vers la première station de métro venue et eut une idée lumineuse. Il allongea ses ongles comme des griffes et, vu le monde qui passait autour de lui, griffa jusqu'au sang plusieurs moldus en faisant semblant de les bousculer pour passer. Et disparut en transplanant discrètement. Les gouttes de sang finirent dans une fiole qu'il s'empressa d'amener au Maître des Potions.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était que son transplanage, même en plein mouvement de foule, n'avait pas passé inaperçu, et des Moldus l'avaient vu.

-Un Sorcier ! Un Sorcier était là !

-Quoi ? Parmi nous !

-Des Sorciers se baladent librement parmi nous ! C'est inadmissible ! Il faut les attraper !

La foule s'échauffait rapidement, et bientôt, les Moldus scandaient des phrases en hurlant contre les Sorciers et la Sorcellerie.

Il ignorait à quel point il avait pu remuer la foule. Les conséquences qui en découleraient…

* * *

-Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

Leian retint un « encore ? » à la fin de sa phrase et haussa un sourcil en voyant son protégé encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Sa coopération avec Severus se passait-elle donc si mal ?

-Les Moldus … Ils …

-Je suis tout ouïe, Harry.

-Ils savent que nous existons depuis longtemps.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil mais Harry continua sur sa lancée et se mit à parler très rapidement.

-Une moldue a écrit des livres sur nous… sur notre monde… sur moi ! Mes années de collège à Poudlard… Je ne sais pas comment elle a su, mais tout est dans ses livres. Une bonne partie d'inventions –elle m'a fait tuer Tom bon sang !- mais avec un fond de vérité ! Et tous les jeunes connaissent notre histoire, Poudlard, le Ministère, nos pouvoirs, nos noms… Par la Magie, ils nous connaissent !

Leian le regarda et croisa lentement ses doigts. Ses yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été semblaient songeurs, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. En effet ce n'était pas du tout une bonne nouvelle mais … peut-être n'était-ce pas la fin du monde non plus. Ce n'étaient que des Moldus après tout.

-Y croient-ils ?

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce qu'ils y croient ? Les Moldus sont des créatures de croyance, de foi, ils ne pensent réel que ce qu'ils veulent bien l'être. Alors… Y croient-ils à ces récits ?

-Oui… et non. Les enfants oui. Pas les adultes.

-Parfait ! Ils ne nous gêneront donc pas… Rares sont ceux qui écoutent les enfants, de toute manière. Retourne donc avec Severus. Vous avez trouvé un nom pour la potion ?

-Pas encore, mais bientôt. J'y retourne, Sir.

Harry laissa son mentor et se résigna à retourner voir Severus. Il n'était pas aussi sûr que Leian quant à l'infériorité stupide des moldus – il les avait fréquentés étant plus jeune tout de même, mais si Leian le disait, alors il devait avoir raison !

-Severus, voilà la fiole… Il y a plusieurs sangs mélangés, si vous voulez essayer de trouver un facteur commun qui désignerait la propriété « moldue » du sang…

-Enfin une idée sensée ! Bien que trop tardive. Ajoutez-en sept gouttes en laissant une seconde d'intervalle, puis tournez la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre sept fois avec votre baguette.

Quelques minutes après, la potion était prête. Les deux vampires se regardèrent.

-Comment on l'appelle ?

-Je propose… Ciguë Optimisée pour la Castration Absolue.

-Euh Severus ça fait un peu long quand même.

-Suffit de réduire. Coca. Ca va mieux non ?

-Ouais ! On la testera quand ?

-Demain.

**** To be continued ****

* * *

**Bonjour... Voilà je tenais à m'excuser de l'absence de chapitres. A vrai dire, je n'ai plus beaucoup écrit ces derniers mois pour des raisons personnelles. mais je n'abandonne pas ma fiction et je reste joignable si vous avez des questions à son sujet.  
Laissez des reviews?**

**Biz,  
Djehra Keurjani, probablement seule Keurjani à présent.  
**


	6. Acte I Perturbations

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Titre:** L'Appel du Sang

**Genre:** Surpernaturel -Fantasy- Romance

**Disclaimer:** L'œuvre de base est Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling. Je ne prends pas en compte l'intégralité de cette oeuvre et ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fiction. L'idée du scénario, les personnages n'ayant rien à voir avec l'original de l'œuvre sont ma propriété personnelle.

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est la suite de ma fiction « _Les Pouvoirs du Sang _» (disponible via mon profil). Je vous remercie de bien vouloir la lire avant pour connaître certains faits qui sont piliers de cette histoire-ci.

De plus j'ai aménagé un disclaimer pour bien contextualiser chaque chapitre. Ainsi le rated du chapitre (et non de la fic) apparaît plus bas, la musique associée au chapitre (issue du jeu Final Fantasy IX) aussi, une partie pour répondre à vos questions générales/reprendre les évènements de la fiction... Cher lecteur, si tu te perds, ce ne sera plus de ma faute!

**Contexte :** Harry et Voldemort ont sauvé le monde d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais leur amour n'a pas eu la chance de s'épanouir... La Magie, qui ne leur laisse pas de répit, le leur permettra-t-elle en les appelant encore à son secours ?

* * *

Rated : K+

Musique du chapitre: (à définir)

Réponse aux questions du chapitre précédent: Rien …

Récapitulatif narratif: Harry a été réveillé de sa stase temporelle par Aësma Daëva, un être surnaturel qui se dit venu de la part de la Magie. Suite à un odieux chantage, il apprend que son retour est lié à une nouvelle mission à remplir et qu'il ne peut pas compter sur Tom pour l'aider cette fois ! Ayant retrouvé Veanna et malheureusement, Severus, les membres du Trio Inferis décident de retrouver Leian, leur chef, pour trouver une solution et aider Harry. Mais Harry découvre avec stupéfaction que le monde de cinquante ans après lui a bien changé. Peut-être trop pour lui. Cependant avec ses alliés ils se mettent d'accord sur une manière d'accomplir la tâche magique d'Harry, et ce dernier se rend compte de ses lacunes concernant le monde.

Légende:  En _italique_ c'est un FlashBack.

Remerciements: Je remercie vivement ma chère **Asuka Tanku** pour son indéfectible soutien, **Adenoide** comme toujours présente, **Vampyse**, **Nalou666** **et IchigO KuronekO** de leurs gentilles reviews !

* * *

**+.+.+ ACTE I - BRULURE +.+.+**

Chapitre 5 – Douloureuses perturbations

* * *

Ce matin là en se réveillant, Harry sentait confusément que ce ne serait pas sa journée. Il se sentait alerte, frais, mais gardait pourtant la vague impression que « quelque chose » allait clocher.  
En même temps, il se sentait aussi bien que peut se sentir un lié qui s'éteint un peu plus jour après jour à cause de l'absence de sa moitié magique… C'est-à-dire que ce n'était pas vraiment la grande forme, en fait. Néanmoins le Golden Vampire enfila un débardeur noir et un pantalon avant de se rendre à la salle d'entraînement. La journée s'annonçait longue et dure, pour lui, mais il aimait bien avoir de quoi s'occuper : le matin, entraînement avec Veanna –« Tu es rouillé ma parole ! » « J'ai dormi 50 ans ! » « Et alors ? C'est pas une sieste qui doit te rendre Poufsouffle ! »- un déjeuner quelconque, puis l'après-midi il devait suivre un cours de politique magique avec Kiral –« On va voir si tu enregistrera quelques infos dans ta tête cicatrisée ! » « Hey je te permets pas ! » « Je me permets tout seul, je suis assez vieux pour ça ! »- et Leian, avec un sourire, avait mentionné la possibilité d'un cours de mythologie magique s'il en sortait vivant.

Que du bonheur !

En vérité, Harry s'interrogeait toujours sur ce qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit de ces Moldues. Si ils connaissaient tellement bien les Sorciers, alors il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Et s'il voulait vraiment ne pas perdre de temps, il lui fallait Tom. Sans lui, sa puissance était divisée par deux, et ses capacités, bridées.  
D'autant qu'il ne faisait aucunement confiance à cet Aësma Daëva. Il était certain que leur séparation n'était pas une volonté de la Magie mais juste une manipulation de cet Avatar, et il voulait à tout prix récupérer Tom. C'était le mieux pour réussir cette mission.

De toute façon, en entrant dans la salle que Leian leur avait dédié pour les entraînements, Harry laissa tomber toute pensée autre que celle de la survie. Veanna l'accueillait déjà d'un coup de griffe magistral.

-Hey ! Tu as tes armes de pouvoir et pas moi !

-Et alors ? Pas de magie Inferis ici, juste du physique. Tu survis ou tes tripes referont la déco !

La tornade violette s'abattit sur Harry qui eut juste le temps d'invoquer une dabbous, une masse d'arme au manche en fer et à l'extrémité métallique, pour parer le violent coup de griffe. L'extrémité de la masse était lourde, et en forme de poire, ce qui lui permit de s'en servir comme bouclier contre les attaques de la vampire déchaînée. Il devait reculer, sauter, parfois rouler pour esquiver, car bizarrement la Sanglante ne semblait jamais s'épuiser.  
Et soudain, le combat changea de rythme. Les coups de griffe barbares devinrent plus précis, et Harry se surpris à pouvoir les parer avec plus d'efficacité –il comprenait où elle allait frapper. Quelques minutes à ce rythme et il prenait confiance en ses capacités à tenir contre elle quand une douleur sourde à la jambe le sonna légèrement. Veanna était à deux mètres de lui, l'air parfaitement innocente, mais il voyait bien le couteau qui s'était fiché un peu en dessous de son genou.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je t'attaquerais unique ainsi.

-Je t'emmerde Veanna !

Combien d'armes pouvait-elle conjurer, et de quel type ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée, et il retira vivement le couteau pour le transformer en hoplon, cet espèce de bouclier concave grec. Il lui sauta dessus , ayant remplacé l'extrémité de la masse en hache en métal et Veanna éclata de rire.

Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il utilisait sans les formuler des sortilèges de métamorphose de haut niveau. Certes, Elle, elle conjurait les armes mais c'était son domaine, le combat sans sortilèges offensifs et défensif. Mais Harry utilisait la matière à disposition pour lui tenir tête… Ah ça faisait du bien de se défouler un peu ! Et Veanna se défoulait, c'était clair, car se battre contre un vampire est forcément bien mieux que contre une cible en bois, même animée, et elle était animée de trop de doutes, de trop d'inquiétudes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dégager.

Le temps passait, et Harry était de plus en plus salement amoché. Sa tenue noire était criblée de trous, d'interstices étranges dus aux lames qui la transperçaient joyeusement quand il ne réussissait pas à esquiver les coups de son acolyte.  
Mais Veanna était elle aussi dans un sale état esthétique. Les répliques d'Harry allaient en s'améliorant et il la touchait même à certains moments, réduisant plus ou moins en charpie ses vêtements déjà pas spécialement couvrants –comme toujours.

Du côté de Harry, la situation était de plus en plus critique. Il avait mal –mais ça il passait assez facilement par-dessus -, ses réflexes étaient amoindris –un peu logique-, mais surtout, s'il pouvait sentir peu à peu les coups à l'avance, il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que les encaisser avec plus ou moins de chance. Il était un vampire Chasseur, et le savait, néanmoins, il ne trouvait pas de faille à exploiter chez son adversaire pour mettre fin de façon efficace et rapide à ce combat qui devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui. La sueur lui couvrait le front et s'écoulait dans son dos, mais c'était à peine s'il s'en rendait compte, trop absorbé par son corps qu'il tentait, tout simplement, de protéger.

Veanna, elle, était une Sanglante. C'était là l'argument ultime pour expliquer son endurance et sa violence pure qui ne s'éteindrait qu'à la fin du combat. Oui, elle avait mal et elle s'épuisait mais c'était quasiment imperceptible pour les autres, car une Sanglante était un peu une guerrière ayant viré berserk, une façade prenante et impossible à dépasser tant que la fureur du sang bouillonnant dans ses veines ne se serait pas calmée.

Soudain, Harry eut des fourmillements tout le long de la jambe gauche et il glissa au sol. Veanna enfonça sa griffe de fer à deux centimètres de sa gorge, dans le sol, et s'assit sur son bassin, l'air passablement satisfaite, bien que haletante. Harry avait la sensation désagréable que quelque chose voulait sortir de son corps et il se dit qu'il devait s'agir de sa magie qui lui jouait encore un tour en l'absence de Tom.

-Je t'ai battu !

-Ouais ouais … dégage Vea t'es lourde, personne te l'a jamais dit ?

-Pff t'es pas drôle depuis que t'es célib' !

-Je ne suis pas célibataire ! Considérant ma situation je serais plutôt … temporairement veuf ! Et descend de mes hanches !

-Pas drôle. Mais bon j't'ai battu, lavette ! T'as intérêt à faire des étirements, échauffements et abdos tous les jours si tu veux vraiment tenir la forme !

-J't'en ficherais moi ! J'avais pas mes artefacts de pouvoir !

-Et alors ? Faut bien entretenir sa forme ! Remarque il est près de onze heures trente, t'as le temps de prendre une douche, parce que tu sens la transpiration comme c'est pas permis !

-Vea, je t'emmerde. Vraiment !

Elle se leva et il fit de même avant de faire disparaître ses créations et de quitter rapidement l'endroit. Veanna fit réintégrer ses armes de pouvoir et grimaça de douleur. Ce n'était jamais une partie de plaisir que de les sortir et les rentrer, car ses armes de pouvoir faisaient partie de sa chair. Ses mains étaient ensanglantées jusqu'aux poignets, comme si la peau n'y tenait plus qu'à un fil, et elle se dirigea vers les appartements de Severus en maugréant. Il aurait certainement un baume pour aider à sa cicatrisation, mais ne lui en filerait pas sans un sermon bien senti … En plus de la douleur, elle sentait déjà une migraine pointer le bout de son nez à cette simple idée. Accessoirement, elle avait oublié sa tenue en lambeaux par endroits.

oOo oOo oOo

Harry sortit de la douche une dizaine de minutes après et conjura magiquement un kit de secours. Même un vampire doit aider son corps. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur sa régénération spontanée complète car Tom n'était pas là, alors il avait dû désinfecter chaque blessure –une trentaine, plus ou moins profondes, pas de quoi fouetter un chat finalement- et il s'appliquait à présent à entourer ses deux jambes de bandages, ainsi que ses bras. Par contre, ses vêtements étaient fichus. Il en enfila d'autres.

Se relevant du lit où il s'était installé pour faire tout cela tranquillement, il eut un puissant vertige qui le força à se rasseoir, la tête lui tournant et un début de nausée montant le long de sa gorge. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, il se sentait vaguement oppressé.

_Inspire, expire Harry. Ta magie fait encore des siennes. Il est grand temps que tu retrouves Tom, et qu'aillent au diable les moldus et cet Avatar ! Si ça continue, je sens bien que je vais mourir de douleur ou pire, que ma magie va me tuer en m'absorbant toute mon énergie. Je dois retrouver Tom, c'est lui qui me manque._

Quelques minutes plus tard, semblant aller mieux, le vampire d'Or du Trio se dirigea vers la salle à manger de la demeure magique de Leian. D'ailleurs Harry avait toujours du mal à admettre l'évidence du lieu : le Sacré-Cœur magiquement réaménagé, au cœur des moldus mais pourtant complètement coupé d'eux ! Impensable … mais visiblement, tout à fait possible pour le chef des Vampires. Et de toute façon, rien n'était impossible pour Leian.  
Après s'être brièvement restauré Harry suivit Kiral, l'air un peu morose. Il se sentait toujours un peu patraque, mais pas assez pour ne pas respecter son programme du jour. Il n'était pas bête, et encore moins stupide, il avait bien failli aller à Serpentard ! Il comprenait bien que quelque chose dans le comportement de tout le monde lui échappait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas le monde dans lequel il se retrouvait. Alors au lieu de se baser sur le passé, il préférait l'aborder comme s'il s'agit d'une nouvelle civilisation. Même si il se pouvait qu'il ne comprenne jamais la complexité du monde de l'après-Dumbledore, car il n'avait jamais été un politicien ni un diplomate subtil (laissons à Kiral ce qui appartient à Kiral) et ne le serait jamais, il pourrait enfin jouer avec de bons atouts en main.

Il avait supposé que son collègue lui ferait une espèce de cours magistral dans une pièce ressemblant à un bureau ou à une bibliothèque. Visiblement, il s'était trompé, car Kiral s'assit sur une marche de l'escalier magistral en cristal et l'invita d'un geste à faire de même. Un peu comme deux étudiants de Serdaigle devaient le faire après un cours quelconque.

-Harry, je ne vais pas te barber par un cours sur la géopolitique mondiale depuis ton sommeil il y a cinquante ans. Le résumé que j'ai fait devant Sir Leian est juste et précis, il devrait te suffire largement.  
-D'accord, alors tu vas me parler de quoi ?  
-Des groupuscules qui tiennent le monde. Car c'est toujours pareil.  
-Pff … bon bah c'est parti !  
-Alors comment diviserais-tu le monde –entier, magique ou pas- si tu devais parler de pouvoir et d'influence ?  
-Les Sorciers avec à leur tête dans l'ombre la deuxième génération Malefoy, Black ou Longdubat, les Créatures avec les Reines et Leian, les Moldus avec leurs divers présidents toujours en guerre.  
-Hum… ce n'est pas exactement ça. Les Sorciers sont divisés comme avant par la pureté du sang, mais les Malefoy sont des succubes-sirins-incubes et se sont retirés dans l'ombre des Longdubat. Neville a eu une fille, Caelia, qui a maintenant une trentaine d'année et possède l'une des plus grandes richesses sorcières et a créé l'Orphelinat Magique et mène une politique d'entente assez suivie. Les Reines dirigent leurs races depuis Poudlard et Leian œuvre pour les Vampires, mais en fait, tout le Conseil de l'Alliance Magique gère les Créatures. Les Moldus … C'est un peu différent. Les crises économiques ont détruit le géopolitique moldue. La Triade Etats-Unis/Union Européenne/Japon n'existe plus depuis près de vingt-cinq ans, remplacée par une division simple : il y a la Fédération Nord-Equatoriale et la Subéquatoriale. Tous les pays « développés » ont été ruinés par les crises économiques majeures du siècle et se sont alliées pour cette Fédération, dont le Comité siège tous les mois à Genève, avec un représentant unique de chaque pays de la Fédération. Les « pays en développement » ont tenu le coup face à la crise car elle a eu de faibles répercussions –la misère reste la misère, et leur Comité se réunit une fois par mois à São Paolo. Les deux se réunissent deux fois par an pour s'assurer d'où va le monde. Mais en dehors de cela, tout est pareil, au niveau des pays.  
-Alors où est le problème ?  
-Le problème, Harry, c'est que le monde doit changer. Oh, pas de Prophétie à ce sujet, juste l'engluement des peuples et la violence qui en résulte. Alors le CAM a pris une décision : les Sorciers et les Moldus doivent être égaux… face à eux.  
-Mais … on ne peut pas …  
-Si les Sorciers sont égaux aux Moldus, c'est que ces derniers sont au courant de leur différence. Or Sorciers et Moldus s'entretueront. Il faut les… « placer sous tutelle magique », pour faire diplomatique.  
-C'est injuste, blessant, ennuyeux et arbitraire, mais indubitablement vrai. Alors en gros, le CAM veut régner sur le monde ?  
-Oh non ! Il a été décidé qu'une seule race prendra le pouvoir officiel. Mais celle-ci n'a pas été décidée.  
-Donc c'est la guerre d'influence et de pouvoir au sein des Créatures sous couvert de paix avec les Sorciers ?  
-Exact. Et pour l'instant, le favori de la lice est Sir Leian, avec ses dix clans Vampires et son de nouveau constitué Trio de protecteurs.  
-Alors si je leur demande de l'aide, les Reines … ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Par amitié ou ennui, elles t'aideraient. Mais à présent, elles n'ont plus rien à gagner dans cette histoire. Ni tes anciens alliés du CAM. Voilà le monde magique, et voilà pourquoi tu ne peux agir que seul ou presque seul pour ta mission… Et voilà pourquoi la Magie se meurt peu à peu : les Créatures abusent d'elle pour tenter de gagner, tandis que les Moldus veulent simplement la disséquer, la comprendre, l'exploiter et en faire leur accessoire de pouvoir matériel pour les millénaires à venir.

Harry avait la tête qui lui tournait. Les Reines… elles l'avaient tant aidé face à Dumbledore, et maintenant… Et le fait que Leian soit en passe d'être le futur maître du monde –il était certain qu'il y arriverait, il avait été tant de choses et rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre !- expliquait cette déférence et ce respect qui entourait chaque vampire en présence de leur Chef.

Que le monde moldu aille à vau-l'eau ne l'étonnait absolument pas – des gens comme Vernon et Pétunia Dursley existaient partout, et peut-être même avaient été de ceux qui avaient poussé les pays à la faillite, à force de ne vouloir que gagner de l'argent encore et encore. Mais c'étaient de telles révélations sur le monde magique qui l'inquiétaient profondément. Pourquoi les choses allaient-elles ainsi ?  
Une phrase de Tom lors de sa première année à Poudlard, quand il parasitait le crâne de Quirrell, lui revint subitement, avec une force inouïe pour un souvenir. _« Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal, il n'y a que le POUVOIR ! »_. Un frisson pur le secoua des pieds à la tête en se rendant compte qu'il avait beau avoir sacrifié plus que ce qu'il possédait, rien n'avait changé. Ou pire. Ça avait même empiré.

-Ainsi, je n'ai servi à rien, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Non, ne dis pas ça ! Grâce à toi, et par extension à Tom, tu as rééquilibré les forces de la Magie. C'est juste que les gens, globalement, se croient maintenant tout permis, car la Magie est intervenue. Les plus subtils politiciens œuvrent soit disant en Son nom, mais qui peut savoir ce que veut la Magie, à part ses héros et Elus ? Personne. Alors c'est chacun pour soi et personne pour la Magie. Mais même si ta mission te paraît invraisemblable, elle ne l'est pas, et si tu y arrives, Harry, non seulement tu auras assagi le monde, mais tu auras probablement réussi à le remettre sur les rails voulus par des générations de sorciers tels que les Fondateurs, Merlin, des héros comme Arthur et ses Chevaliers ou, plus tard, Robin Hood et ses suivants ! Mais je crains que les Moldus ne soient qu'une partie très superficielle du problème…  
-Et qu'au final je doive en faire encore plus que demandé. Comme toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry s'était redressé avec un peu de difficulté, et avait l'air dépité. Encore cette fois, on faisait de lui un héros de l'impossible, pourtant, nul Voldemort à vaincre cette fois. Kiral se leva lui aussi et le prit brièvement dans ses bras.

-Je ne pourrais pas t'aider Harry. Je suis Ministre de la Magie maintenant. Mais j'essayerais toujours de le faire au mieux de mes possibilités.

-S'il le faut, pourrais-je … ?

Kiral le regarda longuement, et fixement, mettant le jeune vampire mal à l'aise d'un coup. D'autant qu'il sentait une boule remuer en lui, pleine de peur, de mélange et de colère. Sa Magie, qui se combattait elle-même pour le guérir, pour s'exprimer, pour retrouver sa sœur. Sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans sa douleur, Harry avait glissé au sol, plongé dans l'inconscience, le visage déformé par la douleur.

oOo oOo oOo oOo

_Des yeux rouges. Une voix mielleuse.  
-Gellert, je croyais t'avoir demandé de t'en charger ?  
-Je l'ai fait, Albus, et je ne vois pas du tout où est le problème ! Est-ce donc toujours de ma faute si les choses ne tournent pas à ton goût ! Il est tombé, je l'ai ramassé, je l'ai couché ! Il ne risque pas grand-chose !  
-Il vaudrait mieux ! Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié cette histoire, ni …  
-Taisez vous ! !  
Un bruit étouffé. Il fait chaud, trop chaud. Il ne voit rien.  
-Par Salazar ! SI vous continuez à vous disputer encore quand je suis indisposé, vos cadavres finiront en lambeaux aux quatre coins du Tartare !  
Soudain le monde s'étire, se fige, et un éclair de certitude traverse toutes les personnes présentes. Combien d 'ailleurs ?  
-Il est vivant. Je suis vivant ! VIVANT !_

oOo oOo oOo oOo

-Je suis vivant !

Il cria, se redressant brutalement, essoufflé, haletant, les yeux fous. Immédiatement, une main fraîche se posa sur son front.

-Bien sûr Harry, que tu es vivant. Enfin, techniquement, tu devrais être mort pour être un vampire mais …  
-Non ! Tom ! C'était lui, j'en suis sûr, je le sais ! Il est vivant ! Il est vivant et il va mal ! Comme moi !

Le visage de Leian devint glacé. Pas de peur, mais devant la seule idée qui s'imposa à son esprit. Néanmoins il recoucha Harry, qui souffrait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'atténuer, et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de l'endormir magiquement pour qu'il se remette.

-Que la Magie nous préserve de vous…

* * *

**Je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE 2012, qu'elle soit pleine de belles fictions et de joies diverses et variées !**

**Djehra Keurjani !**


	7. Acte I Bonnes Nouvelles

**Auteur:** Djehra Keurjani-Niwa

**Titre:** L'Appel du Sang

**Genre:** Surpernaturel -Fantasy- Romance

**Disclaimer:** L'œuvre de base est Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling. Je ne prend pas en compte l'intégralité de cette oeuvre et ne gagne rien en écrivant cette fiction. L'idée du scénario, les personnages n'ayant rien à voir avec l'original de l'œuvre sont ma propriété personnelle.

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est la suite de ma fiction « _Les Pouvoirs du Sang _» (disponible via mon profil). Je vous remercie de bien vouloir la lire avant pour connaître certains faits qui sont piliers de cette histoire-ci.

De plus j'ai aménagé un disclaimer pour bien contextualiser chaque chapitre. Ainsi le rated du chapitre (et non de la fic) apparaît plus bas, ainsi qu'une partie pour répondre à vos questions générales/reprendre les évènements de la fiction... Chers lecteur, si tu te perds, ce ne sera plus de ma faute!

**Contexte :** Harry et Voldemort ont sauvé le monde d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais leur amour n'a pas eu la chance de s'épanouir... La Magie, qui ne leur laisse pas de répit, le leur permettra-t-elle en les appelant encore à son secours ?

Rated : K

Réponse aux questions du chapitre précédent:

Vont-ils retrouver leur puissance et régner sur le monde ? Mon écurie est celle des leaders ! Bien sûr !  
Tes personnages n'ont pas de chance dans leur vie ? En effet, si tout était rose, réinventer le monde n'aurait aucun intérêt.  
Tom ne va pas redevenir méchant hein ? Je ne peux pas répondre, il y aura **tout un acte sur Tom** pour ça !

Récapitulatif narratif: Harry a été réveillé de sa stase temporelle par Aësma Daëva, un être surnaturel qui se dit venu de la part de la Magie. Suite à un odieux chantage, il apprend que son retour est lié à une nouvelle mission à remplir et qu'il ne peut pas compter sur Tom pour l'aider cette fois ! Ayant retrouvé Veanna et malheureusement, Severus, les membres du Trio Inferis décident de retrouver Leian, leur chef, pour trouver une solution et aider Harry. Mais Harry découvre avec stupéfaction que le monde de cinquante ans après lui a bien changé. Peut-être trop pour lui. Cependant avec ses alliés ils se mettent d'accord sur une manière d'accomplir la tâche magique d'Harry, et ce dernier se rend compte de ses lacunes concernant le monde. Néanmoins, cela reste vain et Harry est rongé par sa propre magie, liée à celle de Tom.

Légende: En _italique_, c'est une lettre !

Remerciements: Je remercie, bien que tardivement, **Asuka Tanku** pour tout le soutien qu'elle m'a apporté pour cette fiction jusque-là, **Adenoide** qui a toujours été là, **Laurine 21** et **Mireaven** qui m'ont laissé leurs reviews.

***°* Acte 1 BRULURE *°***

_**Chapitre 6 – De bonnes nouvelles**_

Depuis qu'il avait eu cette vision, Harry se sentait renaître, et pourtant, il avait comme un étau autour du cœur. Car si la perspective de savoir Tom vivant ne pouvait que le réjouir, il n'avait de cesse de se demander ce que faisaient Albus Dumbledore et ce « Gellert » dans l'entourage de sa moitié d'âme. Vu ce qui s'était passé avec Albus précédemment, il ne pouvait qu'envisager le pire.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Leian aussi envisageait le pire, à tel point qu'il envoya un message simple, respectueux et discret aux Reines qui s'occupaient dorénavant de Poudlard, et attendait anxieusement la réponse. Pendant ce temps de tension, Severus observait les effets de leur poison pour les moldus avec perplexité.

Il ne fonctionnait pas.

Alors qu'il était répandu de par la renommée d'un produit américain au nom similaire, il n'arrivait pas à affaiblir la volonté de destruction des moldus, et à part les rendre plus apathiques, rien n'était notable.

Pourtant, il était sûr de ne pas avoir fait d'erreur dans la préparation- avec les siècles, il était passé Maître des Potions à un point inégalé. Le problème venait d'ailleurs, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. La seule hypothèse venait de l'intention de sa potion. Toute potion créée l'était dans un but précis, et apparemment celui-ci était trop vague, trop grand ou pas assez déterminé et la potion restait donc assez inefficace. Il leur fallait donc trouver autre chose.

Veanna s'entraînait quotidiennement avec Harry, et elle aussi réfléchissait à sa manière à ce qui se passait. Elle n'était pas une stratège comme Leian ou Kiral, elle préférait de loin une bonne bataille, quelques tripes et boyaux dispersés et l'adrénaline en flèche, mais elle avait au moins l'avantage d'un angle de vue tout à fait nouveau par rapport au leur.  
De manière assez simpliste, elle ne voyait que deux solutions : ou bien Harry obéissait à l'Avatar pour récupérer Tom et aider la Magie, mais la tâche avait l'air encore plus impossible que toute autre auparavant et il risquait d'y laisser plus que sa peau, ou bien il allait récupérer Tom pour être complet et ensuite s'occupait de sa tâche. Partant du principe que tout guerrier se doit d'être bien préparé au combat et accéder au maximum de ses capacités, la deuxième solution lui paraissait être la meilleure. Elle décida donc d'aller trouver Harry pour lui faire part de son avis sur la question, et elle savait que le jeune vampire l'écouterait. Après tout, elle l'avait entraîné.

Harry était en train de chercher des informations sur le troisième quidam de sa vision, dans la bibliothèque de Leian, quand Veanna vint le trouver. Rien qu'à voir les plis soucieux qui barraient son front, elle comprit qu'il n'avançait pas beaucoup dans sa recherche, ce qui était normal. Il est facile de trouver quelqu'un quand on connaît ses nom et prénom, ça l'est déjà moins en ayant que le nom, car il pouvait y avoir beaucoup de sorciers célèbres dans une même famille, mais avec seulement le prénom, c'était quasiment impossible. Néanmoins, elle préféra laisser ce sujet de côté et subtilisa le livre qu'il feuilletait pour le poser plus loin, s'asseyant gracieusement dans un fauteuil –elle ne le faisait pas exprès, sa grâce était naturelle.

-Harry, il faut qu'on parle.

-Quel sujet est assez important pour que tu quittes tes salles d'entraînement, vienne dans une bibliothèque et m'empêche de lire, Vea ?

-Toi.

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as bien entendue. Harry, je voudrais simplement te dire que tu deviens une loque, que tu feras bientôt pitié même aux vampires moldus. Ton centre magique étouffe, le moindre sort t'affaiblit aussi sûrement qu'une plaie béante et sanguinolente. Quel fier Vampire d'Or tu fais !

-Si c'est pour m'insulter, Vea, fiche moi donc la paix et retourne emmerder Snape qui se languit d'amour pour toi, ou Kiral qui se ronge de jalousie et tyrannise le Monde de la Magie pour compenser !

-Ecoute donc un peu ! Je ne suis pas venue t'insulter, Harry ! Mais regarde-toi !

Harry leva enfin le regard des livres devant lui, et Veanna put voir ses épaules trembler légèrement, et l'or qui cerclait ses yeux embué par des larmes qui ne couleraient jamais. Elle fut frappée par cette image de jeune homme fragile venant de ce petit guerrier sauvage qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme un frère au fil des temps et des péripéties. Mais le pire, fut sans doute la voix d'Harry, une voix quasiment désincarnée.

-Je sais ce que je suis, Veanna. Je sens ma magie essayer de se libérer, je sais que cela me tuera. Je sens le vide qui me ronge au cœur de mon âme. Je me rends compte de mes faiblesses passagères qui se multiplient, traînent en longueur, s'imposent à chaque fois un peu plus. Mais si je ne tiens pas mon serment pour accomplir la volonté de la Magie, j'en serais tout aussi sûrement détruit. Que faire ?!

-Résiste et … va retrouver Tom.

-Si c'était aussi simple je l'aur… quoi ? Tu as dit quoi ?

-Va retrouver Tom. C'est un bâtard sournois, c'est un opportuniste, sorcier noir jusqu'à plus loin que son âme, mais il t'est nécessaire. Vous partagez le sens de votre existence, vous êtes les Elus de la Magie, tous les deux. Alors bouge-toi et vas le retrouver. Tu te sentiras mieux après, et tu pourras agir comme tu le dois.

-Mais, l'Avatar…

-Je ne ferais pas confiance à un kidnappeur puissant et manipulateur, entité magique ou pas ! Tu as BESOIN de Tom, ça t'es VITAL. Alors retrouve le, et quand tu auras réussi, venge toi de cet Avatar qui tire des ficelles dans l'ombre. Tu es un Vampire. Tu es un membre du Trio Valerus. Tu es le Vampire d'Or. Alors sois comme l'or : immortel, pur, noble, irréductible, resplendissant d'énergie. Et envoie les tous paître, tous ceux qui croient savoir mieux que toi ce qui te convient. Sois Harry James Lilia Cain Potter, jusqu'au bout des ongles, jusqu'à la moindre particule de Magie !

Harry était stupéfait par la véhémence de Veanna. Elle ne lui disait rien qu'il n'avait déjà pensé, mais avec tant de conviction, tant de force… Elle était digne de tous les chefs militaires, et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait que le pousser plus loin, parce qu'il avait besoin de ça. Pas de leçon. Pas de recherches. Juste Tom. Il se décida rapidement, se précipitant vers le bureau de Leian, laissant là la vampire Sanglante, souriante, jouant négligemment avec un poignard.

Que c'est bon d'avoir raison !

-.-

Leian et Harry discutèrent peu. Pas besoin. La détermination du Golden Vampire était suffisante pour le Lord, et une fois que son suivant fut sorti de son bureau, le vampire le plus âgé au monde se demanda comment il pourrait l'aider.  
Harry voulait aller retrouver Tom. Sans savoir où il était. Mais quelqu'un pourrait le savoir, il fallait juste que Leian le demande. C'était assez épineux, mine de rien.

Considérant qu'actuellement, les Vampires étaient les plus proches de régner sur le monde magique, on aurait pu croire qu'il pouvait se permettre de requérir ce qu'il voulait. Mais c'était le contraire, car il devait agir avec prudence, subtilité, et ne pas laisser de faille apparaître, pour en pas permettre aux autres de le défier alors qu'il n'avait pas encore tout en main. Bref. Il devait manœuvrer avec diplomatie.

Ses alliés potentiels ne l'aideraient pas car cela ne les touchait pas directement, et si les Créatures avaient retenu quelque chose des siècles d'oppression, trahison, manipulations, guerres et traités, c'était bien de se méfier et de ne rien faire qui ne les concernât directement.

Alors que lui restait-il comme option sûre ? Une amitié liée cinquante années auparavant. Une dette, qui pourrait être tournée en sa faveur.  
Oui, cela, il pouvait l'essayer.

Aussitôt, il conjura une plume et de l'encre de qualité supérieure, pour commencer une lettre. Il usa de toutes les formules possibles pour que sa lettre n'ait pas l'air de ressembler de trop près à un service personnel. Il ne voulait pas vraiment avoir une dette. Plusieurs heures plus tard, il roula le parchemin, y appliqua son sceau et matérialisa magiquement un corbeau noir de geai pour apporter cette lettre à qui de droit, espérant une réponse prompte, tant pour Harry que pour lui-même.

Quelques jours passèrent. Deux, peut-être trois. Pour Harry, l'attente était insoutenable, et il avait le plus grand mal à rester en place. Alors pendant ce temps, il lisait des traités de stratégie ancienne, de façon à s'occuper. Il avait mal dans tout le corps, car la magie circule dans le sang, et il avait fini par comprendre qu'il lui fallait du repos. Enfin, plus ou moins.

Allongé confortablement sur une méridienne dont il ignorait l'âge, il vit Leian entrer dans la bibliothèque avec un parchemin à la main. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond, et se mit à battre frénétiquement quand son Seigneur lui tendit la lettre avec ce petit sourire en coin qui semblait ne jamais le quitter quand ils étaient ensemble.

-J'ai reçu ceci il y a quelques instants, et le contenu t'es tout au moins partiellement destiné. Cela vient de Poudlard.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Vampire d'Or délaisse son livre et ne dévore avidement la lettre en question, s'attardant à peine sur le sceau poudlardien qui lui était inconnu –après tout, trop de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il s'était endormi.

_Djehra'na  
Sixième Reine du peuple des Elfes_

_Au Seigneur Leian Nith-Haiah Astaroth del Tiduam,  
Dirigeant des dix clans Vampires_

_Cher Leian,_

_Tout d'abord, nous sommes positivement ravies de vous savoir toujours en place, et toujours aussi prompt quant à s'inquiéter de l'avenir de la Magie. Mes Sœurs et moi-même faisant partie des Créatures de l'Alliance Magique__, nous ne pouvons cependant qu'observer vos actions et votre avancée politique avec réticence. Néanmoins, notre neutralité en tant que Gardiennes de Poudlard, unique bastion d'une éducation magique de qualité tous horizons magiques confondus nous permet sans ombre d'influence quelconque d'accéder à votre demande._

_Comme souhaité dans votre dernier parchemin, nous avons procédé aux sept rituels anciens autour du monument de cristal des Elus. Il s'avère que ces derniers, bien que présents en apparence, n'y demeurent point. Nous savons déjà que le jeune Harry James Lilia Cain Potter est parmi vous –bien que nous ignorions la raison de ce changement- mais nous ne savons absolument pas où se trouve Tom Marvolo Riddle à l'heure actuelle. Le quatrième rituel de traçage runique a échoué aux portes de l'Hadès, ce qui laisse supposer qu'il se trouverait aux Enfers, mais hors du territoire régi par Lumina Stanica Lucifera, auquel cas nous serions déjà en train de vous le ramener ou de vous y conduire. Il ne reste donc qu'une seule option, s'il demeure au royaume des morts : la Citadelle Perdue des démons infernaux bannis. _

_Toutefois, très cher Leian, au nom de notre solidarité face à l'adversité, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller la prudence s'il vous venait à l'esprit d'y aller. Mon cher Lucifer Samaël s'est rendu dans les environs des bannis (les Elfes noirs en font malheureusement grandement partie, pour ceux ayant survécu au massacre perpétré par Albus Dumbledore) afin d'en apprendre plus au sujet de l'éventuel réveil de Tom Marvolo Riddle, ainsi que des deux autres personnes dont vous nous ayez parlé, le sept fois maudit Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore et son partenaire de très longue date, Gellert Grindelwald. Toute information qui me parviendra vous sera aussitôt envoyée, soyez-en assuré._

_Par ailleurs, Lucifera m'a permis de vous joindre un exemplaire copié directement de sa bibliothèque au Palais des Démons, unique ouvrage traitant de manière aussi sérieuse qu'efficace des Avatars de la Magie. « Gardiens de l'Apocalypse », des Cinq de Valère, rédigé en runes anciennes et traduit avec soin pour vous aider. Bel Uriel vous passe un sympathique bonjour, ainsi que Syana'ra, et nous vous invitons, ainsi que vos suivants favoris, à ne pas hésiter à passer quelques temps au Château._

_Le temps de cette lettre est achevé. Je vous envoie mes meilleurs sentiments pour résoudre cette affaire, et souhaite à Harry Potter tout le courage qui lui sera nécessaire, ainsi que l'assurance de notre aide dans la mesure du possible._

_Djehra'na, Sixième reine des Elfes, Château de Poudlard. _

Harry avait l'impression que son corps tout entier tremblait, mais sans savoir de quoi exactement. Etait-ce de joie, de savoir que les Reines l'aidaient et avaient partiellement retrouvé la trace de Tom ? Ou était-ce de peur de ce que cela pouvait impliquer – aller aux Enfers ? En toute honnêteté, il l'ignorait, mais son cœur se sentait un peu plus léger : Tom était vivant, quelque part aux Enfers, et entouré de personne qu'il avait connues.

Malheureusement, ce seul fait lui paraissait dangereux. Il avait clairement séparé dans son esprit Tom et Voldemort. Mais toutes les personnes que Tom avait connu avaient un rapport, de près ou de loin avec Lord Voldemort, même lui. Il n'y aurait donc pas de personne véritablement recommandable autour de son âme-sœur, d'autant qu'Albus Dumbledore avait été leur pire ennemi ou du moins avait-il été le pire ennemi de Voldemort pour des raisons d'égo et de Tom pour des raisons de loyauté. Mais leur histoire avait été courte. Ils avaient profité du moment présent et n'avaient pas pris le temps, au final de se connaître autant qu'il l'aurait voulu, et Harry espérait que ce séjour forcé aux Enfers en une telle compagnie ne serait pas fatal à l'homme qui comblait son âme.

Il ne voulait pas de Lord Voldemort. Juste Tom. Son Tom.

Penser à lui ravivait la douleur, que la joie de savoir qu'il vit n'avait pas réussi à éradiquer. Il lui fallait la combattre à chaque instant, et il s'étonnait d'y arriver encore. Serrant la lettre, la froissant même, entre ses doigts, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour méditer. Veanna l'avait traité de loque, et il était conscient de sa faiblesse. Seule la méditation éloignerait les doutes et la douleur assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner un peu. S'il devait aller au royaume d'Hadès, il lui faudrait être au meilleur de sa forme, à défaut d'être totalement opérationnel.

De son côté, Leian essayait de ne pas s'impliquer plus que cela. Le monde avait changé, il ne pouvait afficher un soutien total à Harry. La politique magique lui prenait énormément d'énergie et de temps.  
Mais le jeune vampire persistait à le distraire, même dans son esprit. Il savait que Kiral lui avait refusé son aide physique, puisqu'il était le Ministre de la Magie et en tant que tel, avait fort à faire. Veanna l'aurait suivi jusque dans la tombe, mais Severus et Harry venaient à peine de conclure une trêve à son sujet et il savait qu'Harry ne lui demanderait pas de l'accompagner aux Enfers.  
Néanmoins le jeune vampire ne pouvait pas y aller seul. Leian n'avait lui-même jamais, jamais été en Enfers, préférant de loin le monde des vivants. Il en connaissait une partie du fait de sa trop longue vie et de ses trop nombreuses expériences diverses mais préférait s'en tenir là. Et partir en pleine « campagne magique », alors qu'il était le favori pour devenir le Seigneur de la Magie était une pure folie.

Quel dommage que Selyan et Shagon aient encore échappé à sa surveillance (pourtant peu contraignante !).  
Alors qui accompagnerait Harry ? Il n'avait pas d'amis encore vivants (ou alors ils avaient bien la soixantaine, ce qui les rendait clairement moins utile que des Scroutts à Pétard enrhumés dans le cas présents) et aucun vampire ne pouvait venir avec lui.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Harry devrait y aller seul. Et cette seule pensée glaça le sang du seigneur vampire. Il faudrait donc qu'Harry s'entraîne intensément le temps que les rituels nécessaires soient effectués, et pas seulement de manière physique : qui savait ce qu'il allait devoir affronter, adversaires physiques ou juste dans sa tête. Et même s'il était le Golden Vampire, celui qui manie l'énergie de l'esprit, il allait devoir s'exercer de manière pointue dans ce domaine pour s'assurer une sécurité mentale. Au cas où.

-.-

A suivre.

Je m'excuse platement pour ces mois sans nouvelles. Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre le lendemain de mes 22 ans, pour m'excuser, et un chapitre d'Or Rouge paraîtra bientôt. Je compte revenir plus activement sur FF . net mais j'ignore encore à quel rythme, je ne veux donc pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Néanmoins je remercie tous ceux qui ont continué à me lire et à me laisser des reviews, vous avez ma reconnaissance éternelle.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
